Precipitazioni in Cielo
by ShikiTeito
Summary: "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Sce-chan " akhirnya Dio bertemu kembali dengan Scevola. Yah, berkat Ugetsu, kau harus berterima kasih padanya Dio. Rate naik jadi T , bersedia untuk R&R? HIATUS
1. Parte 1

Disclaim~ KHR bukan pnya saia

Rate~ T

Genre~ Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Pair~ GU (GiottoxUgetsu) sligh U02, 02U

**Warning**… **aneh, gaje, BL, Yaoi, Male x Male, AU, ablay, lebay, semoga kalian suka, OOC jangan lupa…**^^

-XXXVXXX- flash back/end flash back

Precipitazioni in Cielo

Parte 1

_#ShikiTeito#_

Hujan begitu deras hari ini, tak memberikan sedetikpun waktu untuk cerah. Dingin. Tapi… aku menyukainya. Sensasi saat hujan mengenai tubuhku terasa hingga tulang. Orang bodoh dari mana yang membenci hujan? Bukankah hujan dapat membersihkan dunia ini dari kotoran. Walau harus membuat sang langit menghilangkan cahayanya.

"Maa maa Giotto-dono… lebih baik anda masuk kedalam nanti anda masuk angin" kulihat Ugetsu di ujung sana sedang membawa payung yang cukup untuk dua orang dan sebuah handuk berwarna orange. Kuberjalan mendekatinya dan dia menyerahkan handuk tersebut padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

Aku menggantikan Ugetsu untuk memayungi kami berdua, aku terus memayunginya hingga sampai ke base, dia berjalan tenang sekali… tumben, padahal biasanya dia terus tersenyum tidak peduli seperti apa pun suasananya. "Ah… Giotto-dono pundak anda basah," ujarnya membuka pembicaran yang lalu mencoba untuk menyeka pundak bagian kananku yang basah.

"T… tidak usah," ujarku yang lalu menepis tangannya, Ugetsu terlihat kaget saat melihatku menepis tangannya seperti itu. Kulihat wajahnya sekilas tampak penyesalan dan rasa ingin minta maaf. Tapi, bukan hanya dia yang ingin meminta maaf… akupun demikian.

Aku merasa sedikit sedih dan menggenggam bahunya mengakibatkan payung yang kubawa itu terjatuh. Aku tak mempedulikannya hanya Ugetsu yang ada di mataku saat ini, "Kumohon Ugetsu lupakanlah, itu bukan salahmu. Kejadian itu, kejadian itu bukan salah siapa-siapa bahkan dirimu. Kumohon jangan salahkan dirimu terus, kumohon… perlihatkan wajahmu yang tersenyum. Aku akan sedih jika melihatmu sedih…" pintaku padanya dan melepas genggaman pada bahunya.

Agaknya Ugetsu mengerti, raut wajahnya berubah menampakkan senyum yang biasa ia tampakkan. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman juga, senang rasanya bisa melihat wajah itu lagi, tidak seperti yang biasanya ia tunjukkan. Wajah mendung yang lebih mendung daripada mendung dikala akan hujan. Ugetsu… apa kau tau? Saat kulihat wajahmu yang sedih, dada ini terasa sesak, sesak sekali hingga susah untuk bernafas.

"Giotto-dono? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ugetsu padaku yang tiba-tiba memegang dadaku sendiri yang terasa sesak, aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak mungkin aku mengatakan kenapa aku memegang dadaku bukan?

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa…" ujarku seraya menyeret Ugetsu untuk masuk, "ayo… nanti masuk angin kalo lama-lama di luar" ujarku yang masih terus menyeretnya hingga kedalam. Ugetsu tersenyum melihatku menyeretnya dan mengikuti saja jejakku melangkah, kubalas senyumannya saat kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

_#ShikiTeito#_

Ia tersenyum seperti biasa, membuat degup jantungku berpacu cepat, begitu cepat sehingga membuat sesak, hanya air mata yang mengalir lebih cepat daripada kata-kata. "E… eh… Ugetsu?" Giotto mengkhawatirkanku seharusnya air mata ini tak usah keluar, mengapa keluar disaat seperti ini? Tenanglah aku harus tegar agar Giotto tak khawatir padaku.

"Ahahaha… saya tidak apa-apa kok Giotto-dono," ujarku sambil tertawa menyembunyikan tangisku yang tertunda. Kulihat raut wajah Giotto menjadi kaku, saat melihatnya aku tau bahwa saat itu juga dia mengetahui arti dari tangisanku. Maaf, maafkan aku Giotto, aku tak bisa menghentikan rasa sedih ini.

Aku tak ingin membuatnya tambah khawatir, "Giotto-dono tenanglah, saya tidak apa-apa, ya?" aku berusaha membuat wajahnya tidak kaku lagi dan dia memelukku, kurasakan degup jantungnya. Nyaman. Seperti inikah suara degupnya. Hangat. Seperti inikah suhu badannya. Aman. Seperti inikah rasanya saat memeluknya. Rasa yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya membuatku nyaman didalam pelukannya.

"Ugetsu, lebih baik kau cepat ganti baju bisa-bisa kau sakit," ujarnya berusaha melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Sensasi hangat yang tadi terasakan tergantikan oleh angin yang semilir melewati tubuh kami.

"Uwaa… ahahaha… anda benar saya pergi dulu, permisi," ujarku meninggalkannya sambil berlari kecil. Bahagia. Itulah aku saat ini, merasakan kehangatan darinya.

_#ShikiTeito#_

"Ba… bagaimana ini… padahal sudah kutahan agar tidak menyentuhnya…" ujarku yang langsung jatuh terduduk dengan kejadian hari ini tak lama setelah Ugetsu meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Dame Gio! Sejak kapan kau boleh enak-enakan duduk disini huh?" kurasakan hawa membunuh dari samping kiriku, ku tolehkan kepalaku dengan gerakkan _slowmotion_ dan terlihat sosok sang sole arcobaleno menggunakan jas hitam lengkap tak lupa topi fedora kebanggaannya dan seekor chameleon yang dengan tenang bertengger di bahunya. Reborn.

"Ahaha… gomen Reborn aku akan kembali keruanganku tenang saja," ujarku gugup melihat wajah Reborn yang seratus kali lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya. Dengan tergesa kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerjaku, tak lupa kubalas salam kepada anak buahku yang tanpa sengaja kutemui saat dalam perjalanan. Setelah sampai di ruang kerjaku di atas meja terlihat tumpukkan demi tumpukkan berkas yang harus kulihat dan tanda tangani.

'Kapan beras-berkas ini menghilang dari mejaku, kalau setiap harinya datang terus?' batinku yang seraya berjalan menuju meja. Kududuki kursi yang berada tepat dibelakang meja memunggungi sebuah jendela besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Setelah aku mengganti pakaian ku yang basah dengan pakaian yang baru, tentunya.

"Primo!" teriak kau-tau-siapa sambil membuka pintu ruanganku tanpa peri kepintuan sama sekali. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia melakukannya sekali lagi pintu itu akan tergantikan oleh pintu lain? Kurasa dia tidak akan sadar memang seluruh Guardian milikku tidak memiliki arti kata, sayangilah pintu ruangan kita itu. Ah, tentu saja kecuali Knuckle. Walau kadang dia yang lebih parah merusakkan pintu.

"Ada apa G? Lain kali bila masuk bisakah kau sekedar mengetuk atau buka dengan pelan?" kulihat wajah G yang sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan dengan kata-kataku. Malangnya nasibmu pintu.

"Primo! Berita bahwa kau akan Miai dengan wanita itu, benar?" tanya G dengan tampang tidak suka saat mengatakan 'wanita itu'.

Mau tidak mau aku hanya menghela nafas, "apa boleh buat… dengan begitu hubungan antara Vongola dan Millefiore bisa membaik" ujarku yang langsung kualihkan pandanganku menuju berkas-berkas yang harus kubaca.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau akan setuju kan? Primo?" perkataan G bisa saja menghancurkan kaca tapi tidak bisa kusangkal bahwa akupun tidak menyukai Miai kali ini, tidak seperti Miai satu setengah tahun lalu. Aku melepaskan kacamata bacaku dan melihat kearah G yang masih dengan wajah khawatir.

Sekali lagi aku harus mengeluarkan desahan helaan nafas, "G, kumohon untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku yang memutuskan," ujarku sambil tersenyum entah seperti apa senyumanku. Senyuman paksaan yang tanpa dilandasi kebahagiaan itu memang susah, tapi… bagaimana dengan Ugetsu bila aku benar-benar akan menikah? Ugetsu aku ingin tahu perasaanmu…

_#ShikiTeito#_

Seperti apa ekspresi yang kuperlihatkan sekarang setelah mendengar bahwa dia akan Miai bahkan mungkin akan menikah dengan salah seorang keluarga Millefiore? Kaget karena mendengarnya tiba-tiba? Senang karena akhirnya kami akan merasakan damai walau hanya sebentar? Shock karena orang yang kucintai akan mencintai orang lain? Sedih karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mana yang harus kupilih? Oh, kami sama…

"Nufufu~ oya… sedang apa kau disitu? Sedang puup sambil nguping?" tanya suara yang sangat kukenal, pria yang tidak kusukai dengan kata lain, benci! Siapa lagi kalo bukan si kepala semangka sialan Daemon Spade? Pria yang selalu menjahili Giotto dan menggodanya, tak bisa di maafkan!

"Ahaha… tidak, saya hanya sakit perut tidak sadar ternyata saya jongkok di depan pintu kamar Giotto-dono," ujarku asal jadi. Pokoknya pergilah kau semangka, semangka tuh tempatnya di tanah bukan kepala.

Seseorang dibelakang si semangka maju kedepan sambil memandangku sinis, "kalau kau tidak ada kepentingan mending minggir dari situ, jangan menghalangi jalan. Asari Ugetsu," ternyata Alaude sudah kesal karena keberadaanku yang memblokir akses mereka menuju ruang Giotto, huh menyebalkan mending aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menghajarku.

Aku lari sejauh-jauhnya kakiku menapak, tanpa sadar aku telah berada di taman. Taman yang tepat berada dibelakang sebuah jendela megah nan kokoh. Jendela ruangan kerja sang Primo, "haaa… mending saya tiduran di sini saja, tapi… kenapa saya malah ke taman ya? Aneh… yah sudahlah" aku merebahkan tubuhku di padang rumput, suasananya sejuk mungkin karena habis hujan.

_#ShikiTeito#_

"Giotto ini berkas yang kau minta. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi dan keluar dari misi ini!" ujar Alaude penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya memang sedikit menyeramkan tapi apa boleh buat ini tuntutan kerja terpaksa kutolak keinginanya untuk meninggalkan misi yang kuberikan padanya. Misi yang tak mungkin mau dia lakukan, bila bukan aku yang menyuruhnya. Bekerja sama dengan Enzo dan Spade.

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku, bagaimana jadinya Alaude bekerja sama dengan kedua orang berisik, narsis dan mesum seperti mereka? Itu mungkin dapat membuatnya meledak setiap hari, "terima kasih Alaude, tapi bisakah kau tahan dulu? Kumohon…" pintaku padanya, seperti yang diduga Alaude akhirnya meluluhkan hatinya dan mengangguk.

"Bila itu keinginanmu baiklah," ujarnya sedikit salah tingkah, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya betapa manisnya tingkah Alaude kini. Sepertinya hubungan antar Alaude dan Enzo berjalan baik. "Tapi, hanya kali ini saja, aku tak mau melakukan hal yang menyusahkan seperti ini lagi!" ia berjalan pergi dari ruanganku, menyisakan G, aku dan Spade.

"Nufufu~ Giotto… apa kau tidak melupakanku?" tanya Spade yang melihat ku bengong sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Aku hanya kaget melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba dekat, "uwaaahh… ma… maaf Spade" ujarku dengan sangat anehnya kaget. _Thanx to you_ Spade sudah membuatku kaget sampai hampir jantungan. "Ahaha… gomen Spade aku lupa kalau ada kau" ucapku tanpa dosa sedikit pun dan akibatnya Spade jadi shock berat. G yang ada di sebelahku hanya bisa menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

"Hei, Giotto… tadi aku bertemu dengan Asari Ugetsu, pemuda berbaju aneh itu kayaknya sedih banget tuh, dia kenapa sih?" tanya Spade yang sudah bangkit dari rasa shocknya, cepet bener. Aku mengernyitkan alisku tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan oleh Spade satu yang kutahu bahwa pemuda berambut semangka itu tak pernah tertarik dengan urusan orang lain.

"Ugetsu? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku pada Spade. Spade hanya mengedikkan bahunya akupun hanya menghela nafas, semoga dia tidak mengetahui semua ini. Aku membalikkan kursiku hingga tampaklah pemandangan taman belakang base yang tidak pernah kukunjungi, terlihat seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku sedang tiduran di padang rumput, agaknya menyenangkan sekali bila berada di sana.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya tiduran, hingga suara G mengganggu kesenanganku. "Uwaaa! Uri, kau kenapa keluar, huh?" teriak G berusaha mengejar kucingnya yang kabur lagi dari box weapon nya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, ada-ada saja.

"Natsu bantu G menangkap Uri…" ujarku kepada Natsu yang kukeluarkan dari box weapon milikku. Dengan sigap Natsu membantu G untuk menangkap Uri, untungnya Uri mudah ditangkap.

"Terima kasih Primo" ujar G sambil memegang box-nya, ia sedikit terengah-engah, lelah mengejar Uri kemana-mana.

_#ShikiTeito#_

Spade melihat kearah Giotto dan memandang keluar secara bergatian, terlihat seringai tipis bermain di bibir Spade. "Nufufu~ oya, Giotto… setelah ini bisakah kau kekamarku?" tanya Spade pada Giotto yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas miliknya setelah di porak porandakan oleh Uri, G dan Natsu.

Giotto melirik sekilas pada Spade dan mengangguk, "mungkin satu jam lagi… bisa kau menunggu?" tanya pemuda berambut emas itu yang masih berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

Spade mendengus dan membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum benar-benar keluar pemuda berambut semangka menyeringai, "kutunggu kau, jangan coba-coba untuk kabur" ujarnya berbisik tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya. Setelah yakin, Spade berjalan lagi meninggalkan ruangan Giotto.

Giotto masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, dan sesekali menghela nafas sepertinya masalah yang dimilikinya makin lama makin bertambah bila ia tidak berterus terang. Lelah sekali badannya, kepalanya hingga hatinya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan… Ugetsu'

Tanpa Giotto ketahui, G yang sedari tadi diam sambil berdiri memunggungi lemari buku memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang memang ingin dan harus ia lakukan, mengambil seseorang yang telah di ambil darinya, tak peduli itu Primo sekalipun.

_#ShikiTeito#_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Spade, tepat satu jam lalu Spade menyuruhku menemuinya sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukannya? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku dan menghentikannya setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Spade. Yosh baiklah! Aku mengetuknya beberapa kali, dari dalam terdengar suara seorang pria yang mempersilahkan ku untuk masuk tentu saja itu suara Spade.

"Spade sebenarnya ada ap…" tanyaku tepat saat kubuka pintu kamarnya, makin kubuka semakin jelas isi kamar milik Spade, kamar yang… err exotis? Dengan bunga mawar menghiasi dan nuansa melambai lambai? Tentu, kalian bisa membayangkan wajah super sweatdrop yang sekarang kutampakkan.

Sungguh andaikan mata bisa dilepas dan dicuci, sudah dari tadi aku melakukannya. "Nufufu~ oya, kenapa kau masih disitu Giotto? Cepat masuk…" ujar Spade dengan suara yang dapat ku kategorikan sebagai suara menyeramkan karena terlalu dibuat-buat biar manis.

Aku dengan ragu-ragu masuk kedalam kamar-nya yang dapat membuatku muntah, "ada apa sebenarnya kau mengundangku, Spade?" tanyaku padanya. Spade menyuruhku duduk di ranjang tepat di sampingnya, mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya kalo ngga, bisa-bisa aku langsung di raep sama si semangka satu ini yang sudah menebarkan feromonnya kemana-mana.

"Nufufu~ oya, memang aku tidak boleh melihat wajah mantan kekasih ku?" ujar Spade sambil mengusap lembut pipiku, aku hanya tersenyum berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan Spade. Entah mengapa dari samping terasa sesuatu yang hangat, saat kulihat ternyata sekarang Spade sedang memeluk pinggangku.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membantumu Giotto, maukah kau memaafkan aku…" ujarnya dengan suara yang lirih, suara yang dapat membuat hatiku luruh untuk sesaat. Kebaikan yang tersia-sia jika itu untukku, sejak kematian orang itu, entah bagaimana aku menanggapi sebuah permasalahan cinta seperti ini? Bahkan aku tak tahu status hubunganku dengan Ugetsu, sejak ia menyatakan cintanya, aku belum memberikan jawaban seutuhnya.

Entah sejak kapan aku tak memikirkan orang itu, mungkin sejak Ugetsu menyatakan cintanya kepadaku? Entahlah… yang pasti saat ini, aku sangat menyayangi Ugetsu aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Saat bersamaku kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, hatiku sakit lo… Giotto" ujar Spade berbisik ditelingaku. Aku hanya bisa merinding merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa.

"Spade!" teriakku berusaha melepaskan diri dari Spade.

_Tok tok tok_

"Spade-dono… ada apa memanggil saya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari depan, aku berusaha untuk meloloskan diri dari pelukan Spade. Tetapi Spade sama sekali tidak mengendurkan pelukannya dan terus saja meraba tubuhku, mau tidak mau aku harus mendesah merasakan tangan-tangan Spade yang menyentuh tubuhku.

"Spade… lepaskan aku… ada orang" ujarku disela-sela desahan yang harus kukeluarkan.

Kurasakan Spade mendengus, "ngga mau…" ujarnya tepat di telingaku. "Masuk aja" ujarnya yang masih terus memelukku. Kulihat pintu kamar Spade sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Spade.

Aku membelalakkan mataku berharap bukan dia yang memasuki kamar Spade, "U… getsu?" ujarku kaget. Kulihat pula wajah Ugetsu yang memperlihatkan raut keterkejutan dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Wajahnya berubah sedih, kesal dan tentu saja raut kecemburuan. Manis memang, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik jangan membahas ini dulu.

"Nufufu~ oya, sudah kutunggu-tunggu, ayo duduk dulu" ujar Spade mempersilahkan Ugetsu untuk duduk dimana pun ia inginkan, merasa pelukan Spade mengendur aku berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menyikut perut Spade yang bebas dari pertahanan. Tak memperdulikan pekikan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku membenahi bajuku yang sudah terbuka semua kancingnya, kutarik lengan Ugetsu keluar dari sarang _iblis_. Aku terus menyeret Ugetsu. Setelah sekiranya jauh dari sarang _iblis_ aku berbalik menatap-nya dengan tatapan penyesalan. "Ugetsu, maafkan aku…" ujarku menundukkan kepalaku di hadapannya.

Aku masih menghimpit Ugetsu di antara tembok dan membingkai tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku, "Giotto…" ujarnya memegang kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia mengarahkanku untuk menatapnya. Entah seperti apa ekspresi yang kuperlihatkan padanya, aku bisa melihatnya yang sedikit merasa sedih saat melihat ekspresiku.

"Giotto" ujarnya yang lalu memelukku, aku menegang karena kaget, tidak mengira bahwa dia akan melakukan ini. Aku mengendalikan raut wajahku, aku membalas pelukannya, erat, tak ingin kulepas. "Ugetsu, aku mencintaimu…" bisikku di telinganya. Aku memandang wajahnya, wajahnya memandangku tak percaya. Lama, ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain wajah kagetnya. Dengan tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari matanya, ia tersenyum kembali memelukku.

~Renzoku~

Baiklah, saia tak akan banyak untuk mengatakan penutup ini… keberlangsungan fic ini up to readers review… jadi, mau lanjut, atau nggak… silahkan review~ ^^

Special thanks to…

Ciocarlie-senpai~ makasih udah mau nolongin saia nyari nama2, walau di chap 1 ini belom nongol ^^

Baka Kinoko-chan yg selaaaalluuu saja manggil saia kakek… =='

My friend's dan all reader~


	2. Parte 2

Disclaim: KHR bukan pnya saia, fic ini belong tu saia

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (untuk jaga-jaga u_u)

Pair: GU (GiottoxUgetsu) sligh U02, 02U

**Warning**… **aneh, gaje, BL, Shonen-ai, Male x Male, Semi AU, ablay, lebay, semoga kalian suka, OOC jangan lupa… dan OC yg berterbangan…**^^

-XXXVXXX- flash back/end flash back

Precipitazioni in Cielo Sereno

Parte 2

_#STF#_

Aku kaget dengan apa yang kulihat, Spade dan… Giotto? Dengan posisi yang dapat membuat hatiku sakit, sakit sekali melihat Giotto dengan Spade, dada ini sesak. Tanpa kusadari tanganku ditarik Giotto yang sudah terlepas dari Spade. Kami terus berlari, setelah dirasa sudah jauh, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku dihimpitnya ketembok. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya dia meletakkan kedua tanganku di samping kiri kananku agar aku tidak dapat lepas. Aku meras sedikit senang, karena sepertinya dia pun tak ingin lepas dariku.

"Giotto…" ujarku padanya, Giotto masih menundukkan kepalanya tapi kupaksa untuk melihatku. Bukan wajah yang biasanya ia perlihatkan padaku, tetapi wajah penyesalan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak kuat dengan wajah Giotto yang seperti ini… kumohon jangan perlihatkan wajah pedihmu pada orang lain, perlihatkan padaku agar aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini.

"Giotto…" ujarku kembali seraya memeluknya erat sangat erat aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, kumohon jangan pergi dariku. Giotto membalas pelukanku, dia memelukku erat juga sama seperti yang sedang kulakukan. Punggung yang dia sentuh menjadi hangat dan nyaman, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Ugetsu, aku mencintaimu" ujarnya, kaget, tentu saja. Senang, tentu saja. Lama aku tak menjawabnya, aku tidak sadar bila air mataku mengalir membasahi bajunya, Giotto mengusap kepalaku dengan tangannya lalu memelukku. "Jangan menangis Ugetsu… lihatlah keluar, hujan yang sangat ku sukai telah turun… bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" tanya Giotto berbisik ditelingaku.

Hujan yang Giotto suka turun dengan derasnya, aku dan Giotto hanya menatapnya, menatap berbulir bulir air mengalir dengan deras. Aku duduk bersandar pada bahunya, tiba-tiba Giotto menatapku dalam sangat dalam. Sedikit demi sedikit dia meniadakan jarak di antara kami. Mulai dari kening kami yang bersentuhan, hidung kami hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Inilah jawabanku untukmu, Giotto.

_#STF#_

Aku mengecup lembut bibirnya, kulihat Ugetsu memejamkan matanya menikmati semua perlakuanku. Jika melihat wajahnya aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, maka kulumat bibirnya. Kujilat bibirnya untuk meminta ijin memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dengan malu-malu Ugetsu akhirnya membuka kedua bibirnya. Dengan sigap kumasukkan lidahku kuabsen seluruh giginya, kusapu langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Kudengar ia mendesah dengan perlakuanku ini, tidak cukup dengan bibirnya, aku menggerakkan lidahku menuju lehernya, kuhisap dan kujilat titik-titik sensitive yang dimilikinya, terus hingga terlihat dengan jelas tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Setelah dari leher, lidahku terus turun hingga belum sempat kedadanya tiba-tiba G menyela adegan kami yang sangat berbahaya untuk rate T.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Primo! Sedang apa kau dengan si _flute freak_ itu?" teriaknya bila tidak dari radius satu kilometer mungkin gendang telingaku sudah pecah sekarang. Aku mendecih, kenapa G malah datang disaat tidak tepat.

"G… kau 'mengganggu'" ujarku tersenyum sambil menekan kata mengganggu. Sepertinya G menatapku tajam entah kenapa, ya sudahlah toh aku tidak peduli. Sekarang yang harus kupedulikan adalah masalah Miai ku bagaimana aku merahasiakan hal ini pada anak ini? Aku bingung sekali…

Aku menatap kearah G yang bukannya mendekatiku, malah mendekati Ugetsu. Mau apa dia? Bukankah Ugetsu bilang mereka sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi? Kenapa G terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Apa arti pandangan G kepada Ugetsu?

"Giotto!" teriak seseorang lagi yang mengganggu. Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali! Udah G datang disaat ngga tepat, sekarang malah orang aneh nan gaje ini teriak-teriak, oh _Kami sama_…

"Knuckle? Ada apa?" tanya ku dengan wajah malas, apa mereka ngga nyadar kalau aku terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka? Menyebalkan. Suatu saat akan kuhajar mereka.

_#STF#_

Knuckle berlari mendekati Giotto, "oh tuhan, aku mendengar berita tentang kau akan _Miai_, apa itu benar?" tanya pendeta itu ke pemuda di hadapannya, Giotto hanya berekspresi kaget oleh serangan pertanyaan mendadak Knuckle. "Demi tuhan, apa benar kau dengan si Azzura dari Millefiore itu? Hei, jawab aku Giotto…" sambungnya lagi karena pertanyaan awalnya sama sekali nggak di jawab.

Giotto hanya bisa mematung karena rencananya telah terdengar oleh Ugetsu, Knuckle terus memaksa pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya adik-nya untuk menjawab tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. G yang sudah berada didekat Giotto hanya menatap dengan malas, "heh, sepertinya akan memakan waktu untuk menjelaskannya, bagaimana Primo?" tanya G.

Giotto hanya terus membatu, tiba-tiba dibelakangnya terasa hawa hitam yang sangat berbahaya. Ternyata Ame no Shugosha kita lah yang telah mengeluarkannya, merasa ada yang berbahaya G menyeret Knuckle untuk kabur. Alangkah sayangnya, ternyata _Guardian of Sun_ dan _Guardian of Storm_ kita satu ini terlambat untuk kabur.

Seperti yang dilihat, Ugetsu menggeret ketiga orang tersangka menuju ruangan Giotto. Disana Ugetsu duduk di sofa dengan ketiga orang lainnya yang duduk bersimpuh dilantai.

"Nah, cepat katakan padaku yang sebenarnya…" ujar Ugetsu masih mengeluarkan hawa kelam miliknya, mau tidak mau Giotto yang ketakutan harus memeluk G dan sang empu berambut gurita saos merah itu mendapat _deathglare_ dari Ugetsu yang sangat jarang malah hampir tidak pernah terlihat.

G yang gengsi bersikap untuk tidak memperdulikan tatapan Ugetsu, sedangkan Knuckle hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan keadaannya sekarang. Giotto pindah dari duduk bersimpuh di tengah-tengah antara Knuckle dan G. Ia duduk disebelah Ugetsu yang sedang men-_deathglare_ dua Guardian didepannya. Menyadari keberadaan Giotto, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kenapa kau seenaknya duduk di sini, huh?"

"U, Ugetsu… tenanglah… aku akan menceritakan segalanya. Jadi, begini…"

-XXXVXXX-

"Hai, Giotto…" panggil atau lebih tepatnya sapa seseorang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Giotto dari tadi di ruangan tersebut. Orang tersebut berambut ungu di mata kanannya terdapat tato berwarna biru. Sebut saja Dion, dan singkat menjadi Dio.

Giotto hanya diam melihat Dio berjalan mendekatinya, pemuda berambut keunguan itu berjalan sambil memakan marshmallow kesukaannya. Giotto berpikir 'apa giginya ngga sakit makan yang manis-manis mulu?' pikirnya saat melihat Dio. Dio yang mengerti hanya terkekeh, dia terus berjalan dan sampai di sofa didepan sang Primo.

Pertama sekali bukan memulai pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh nya tetapi memakan marshmallow dan parfait marshmallow miliknya yang sudah dia pesan dari tadi. Giotto melihat Dio dengan pandangan sebal, 'seperti biasa dia membuang waktu' pikirnya.

Dio sekali lagi harus terkekeh melihat tampang kesal dan heran milik Giotto, "nah… mari kita mulai…" ujar Dio disela kekehannya. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Dio berubah menjadi serius. "Giotto-kun… aku punya satu persyaratan…" ujar Dio menggantung kata-katanya.

Giotto menyipitkan matanya, "persyaratan?" ulangnya sekali lagi tampak dari suaranya ia menuntut penjelasan yang lebih lengkap dari pemuda pecinta marshmallow di hadapannya ini.

Dio tersenyum, "ya… seperti yang kau ketahui, jika kau ingin Millefiore dan Vongola tidak bertarung lagi, kau harus…" ujar Dio meninggikan nada di akhir kalimatnya. Giotto sedikit kesal karena Dio selalu menggantung perkataannya dan hanya membuang waktu berharganya itu dengan sia-sia.

"Kau harus _Miai_ dengan Azzura, adik manisku…" ujarnya tersenyum sambil sekali lagi menyantap parfait-nya yang tadi terlupakan.

Giotto diam, "apa kau sedang melayangkan leluconmu yang tak lucu lagi, Dio?" suaranya tampak dingin dan sedikit terdengar malas. Tentu saja ia malas, sekarang ini, saat ini, dan waktu ini ia tak mau membuang waktu berharganya untuk sebuah lelucon yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali.

Dio hanya bersiul, tidak dipikirnya ternyata Primo Vongola itu orang yang sedikit dingin dan tak bisa diajak melucu, 'seperti biasa, responnya sangat dingin, sayang sekali…' batin Dio tersenyum penuh arti. "Jahat sekali Giotto… aku sedang tak bercanda lho. Ini semua seratus persen serius," Dion menampakkan wajah sedih bercampur seriusnya dan senyumnya(?). "Jadi?" tanya Dio menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan diatas pahanya.

Giotto menatap Dio dan menghela nafas. Dia melihat pemuda yang berada di depannya dengan tampang yang tak bisa di baca, 'kalau kuterima tak ada lagi perang dan jatuh korban, jika tidak… pasti tidak akan ada habis-habisnya' batin Giotto dengan tenang.

Giotto menutup matanya memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan lelah, "baiklah aku terima…" ujar Giotto memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak habis pikir apa yang akan dikatakan para Guardiannya nanti.

Dio tersenyum puas, "bagus~" ujarnya senang "terima kasih sudah berdiskusi dengan kami Vongola…" ujarnya sambil menekan akhir katanya. Giotto hanya tersenyum kecut sambil terus memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Dio yang terus tersenyum dan memakan parfait kedua miliknya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan…" ujar Giotto menundukkan kepalanya tak memperhatikan seluruh orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi didepan pintu ruangan itu. Sedangkan itu Dio…

"_So_, kalian setujukan, Novanta, Azzura, Bufera?" tanya Dio yang terus memakan parfaitnya sama sekali tidak melihat ke-tiga orang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya.

"O-ho, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan bila itu keputusan anda…" ujar Novanta sambil tangan kanannya memegang dagunya membentuk sesuatu yang diikuti oleh Bufera dan Azzura.

"Boo… masa aku harus bertunangan sama si bodoh itu… ogaaahh~" ujar Azzura kesal berjalan ke arah Dio dan duduk disampingnya sambil memakan potato chipsnya.

"Idjit, aku tidak peduli. Memang apa harganya monster satu itu?" ujar Bufera menunjuk Azzura dan di jawab dengan juluran lidah oleh gadis berambut biru sebahu itu.

Dio tersenyum melihat kelakuan ketiga orang itu, dan kembali memakan parfait ketiganya dengan tatapan kesal. 'Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja, Scevola…' batin Dio.

-XXXVXXX-

"Begitu…" ujar Giotto dengan tatapan bersalah bercambur sweatdrop tanda kekhawatirannya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Ugetsu mengeras, dia menatap tajam G dan Knuckle dan mendapat deathglare dari G. "Ugetsu! Jangan salahkan G dan Knuckle!" ujar Giotto menolehkan paksa kepala Ugetsu untuk melihatnya.

Ugetsu sedikit demi sedikit melunakkan wajahnya, "kapan hal itu terjadi?" tanya Ugetsu yang merasa kalah oleh tatapan Giotto. Rautnya menunjukkan dia kesal bercampur sedih, tak mengetahui kapan pemuda dihadapannya menyetujui hal ini.

"Ha?" tanya Giotto dengan wajah anehnya.

Terpaksa Ugetsu harus mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kapan anda pergi ke markas Millefiore?" tanya Ugetsu sekali lagi. Saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban dari kekasihnya itu.

"Musim Semi tiga bulan yang lalu," ujar seseorang dari arah pintu, dengan serentak G, Knuckle, Ugetsu dan Giotto menoleh kearah pintu dimana orang tersebut berdiri.

"Spade?" ujar mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Yoo…" sapa Spade dengan tenang sama sekali, tidak merasa bahwa Ugetsu sedang men-deathglare dirinya. Spade berjalan mendekati Giotto dan berjongkok didepannya, lalu menyambar tangan Giotto yang sedang memegang kedua pipi Ugetsu dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"?" kaget G, Ugetsu dan Knuckle tak bersuara, Giotto hanya diam melihat tangannya dicium oleh sang mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin sekarang sedang mendinginkan kepalanya untuk mengusir amarah, dan seketika itu juga ingin rasanya ia memukul Spade yang sudah seenak jidat perutnya nyium-nyium sembarangan, apa lagi didepan Ugetsu.

Ugetsu yang sedari tadi duduk diam langsung menerjang ketempat dimana Spade berada sekarang. Mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Ugetsu, hal yang tak mungkin pernah di lakukan oleh _Guardian of Rain_ kita satu ini, yaitu… menonjok muka Spade. Giotto hanya bisa diam, tak lebih G dan Knuckle. Kejahatan yang jarang dilakukan olehnya malah hampir tidak pernah.

"Nufufu~ apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Memukulku? Mukul apanya… sama sekali tidak terasa," ujar Spade membangkitkan amarah dalam diri Ugetsu.

'Ga, gawaatt! Gimana ini… apa yang telah Spade dan Ugetsu lakukan…' batin Giotto panik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ujar seseorang dari pintu masuk, semua yang berada didalam langsung melihat kearah pintu. Terlihat anggota keluarga besar Vongola mereka, Tsuna, Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, Alaude, Lampo dan Ricardo. Walaupun Lambo ingin ikut, Reborn sudah menariknya pergi entah kemana.

"Tsuna?" teriak Giotto "Kenapa kalian…" sambungnya. 'Tunggu dulu… tumben Kyoya dan Alaude mau ikutan di tempat ramai? Dan… Ricardo? Mau apa dia kemari?' batin Giotto yang sedikit sweatdrop melihat Kyoya, Alaude serta Ricardo ikut dalam keramaian.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam ruangan, "aku kemari mendengar bahwa kalian disini dan tiba-tiba terdengar keributan maka kami langsung menerjang kemari dan melihat ini semua…" ujar Tsuna menjelaskan.

Giotto, G dan Knuckle mengangguk paham agaknya mereka melupakan kasus gawat yang sedang terjadi dihadapan mereka. "Hei… lalu mereka mau diapakan?" tanya Gokudera yang berada di sebelah Tsuna yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum aneh. Giotto memasang wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia lupa dengan dua orang yang sedang panas itu.

"Spade! Kau mau membuang waktu sampai kapan, huh? Sudah kubilang, setelah bertemu dengan Giotto, cepat pergi ketempatku! Kau sampah sialan!" ujar Ricardo yang wajahnya yang super bête karena melihat Spade yang sedang membuang waktunya yang tak berharga disini.

Spade hanya diam, tak menyangka Ricardo saat ini ada di hadapannya dan sepertinya, sepertinya lhoo… sedang menjemputnya? Yang benar saja! "Nufufu~ Ricardo? Yang benar saja…" ujarnya mengelak dari kenyataan.

"Jika aku memang Ricardo memang kenapa, hum? Kau ingin berapa lama di tempat seperti ini, huh?" ujar Ricardo mencoba menyadarkan Spade yang dengan bodohnya menganggap dirinya hanya sebuah ilusi.

Sekali lagi ia diam, keringat meluncur dengan halus. "Nufufu~ kau pasti bukan Ricardo, dia tak mungkin mau melakukan hal yang menyusahkan seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih minum wine kesukaannya daripada bersamaku. Kau pasti bukan Ricardo! Ayo ngaku!" ujar Spade sambil menunjuk Ricardo dengan telunjuknya.

Betapa shock dan kagetnya yang lain, dia, Spade, si mesum, si semangka itu berani berkata seperti itu kepada Ricaro? Dia pasti minta mati! Dan ada dugaan jikalau Spade shock melihat Ricardo yang susah-susah pergi mencarinya.

Ricardo tak terlihat mengubah raut wajah tenangnya, dia segera menepis tangan Spade dan menggandengnya (baca: nyeret). "Semangka idiot, ayo kita pulang… aku benci tempat berisik yang tak ada wine-nya sedikitpun ini!" ujarnya masih dengan menyeret si rambut semangka.

"Chotto matte yo, Ricardo! Aku masih mau sama Giotto!" teriak Spade pada Ricardo yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Tentu saja yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo melihat hal tersebut. Satu persatu dari mereka juga pergi dan menyisakan Ugetsu, G dan Giotto yang berada di sana.

_Tok tok_

"Masuk!" ujar Giotto mempersilahkan seseorang entah siapa yang mengganggunya saat ini.

"Primo-sama… saya membawa pesan," ujar orang tersebut tenang.

"Silahkan Tachi…" ujar Giotto yang langsung duduk di singgasananya, ia berusaha mendengar apa yang akan di katakan oleh bawahannya itu.

Tachi sang pengirim pesan, berdiri dengan tegak yang sebelumnya ia tundukkan dan berdeham, "Primo-sama saya membawa pesan dari depan base, bahwa ada seorang wanita dan pria yang sedang mencari anda. Sang pria berambut hijau, dan sang wanita berambut biru sebahu. Demikian pesan dari depan base," ujar Tachi mengakhiri pesannya.

Giotto tampak menimbang-nimbang, "suruh mereka masuk…" ujarnya dengan mantap. Semua orang yang berada di sana hanya diam dengan keputusan sang Primo.

Ugetsu sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya, ia berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Saya permisi dulu…" ia berjalan kearah pintu. Giotto hanya melihat, tak berbuat apapun. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengejar Ame no Shugosha-nya. Entah tak bisa atau memang ia sedang tak mau.

"Aku juga, permisi dulu…" ujar G langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. 'Ck! Baka Giotto, kau memberiku banyak kesempatan untuk memilikinya kembali.' G berlari mencari Ugetsu dengan wajah senang bercampur khawatir. 'Ugetsu, aku tak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk memilikimu kembali.'

Di dalam ruangan, Giotto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "sial!" umpatnya. Lelah mengacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan, ia menidurkan kepalanya di meja yang ada di depannya. "Ugetsu... tampaknya G masih menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ia memintamu kembali? Aaghhkk! Kenapa masalah nggak ada habis-habisnya sih!" kali ini ia membenturkan kepalanya kearah meja. Oh, betapa pusingnya dia saat ini.

#Renzoku#

**Balasan Review~:**

**Teito** : oi aniki… ada review…

**Shiki **: what? Ada? Beneran ada, uwooo… /nangis gaje/

**Teito** : /tidak peduli/ baiklah… dari **RadioBrain Walker** oke… ini lanjutannya, keep reading okee~~

**Shiki** : hanya itu?

**Teito** : tidak… ada satu lagi dari… **Aiko Wanasaki** yg ga bisa log in…

**Shiki** : huoahahhaa… tidak apa, tidak apa… memang tak ada yg menyadari chemistry pair GU #plak houhohohoho… seperti yg bisa anda tebak~ Ugetsu jadi Uke~ /tebar2 bunga/ 02U? sabar yo… pasti ada kok… walo masih slight, lama-lama jadi pair utama~ terima kasih… ohohoho… bagus jika anda suka… ossh! Salam kenal~ tengkyu… keep read yoo…

Ga tau siapa Novanta, Bufera, Azzura, Dion, dan Scevola? Dari ciri2 mereka sepertinya gampang untuk minna-sama tahu, jadi… selamat mencari tahu~

Special Thanx

For all my friends and all, all, all… readers opkorse…


	3. Parte 3

Shiki : yoho! Pojok review saya ganti di head halaman~

Teito: oh… selamat… /dengan tampang gbgbnya/

Shiki: ja, jahat… kok gitu aja tanggapanmu sih my otouto-chan… TTATT

Teito: masa bodoh, balesan reviewnya cepetan! Dari **Aiko Wanasaki**-san! Makasih udah repiu berkali2 ('A')/

Shiki: untuk threesome akan me pikirkan dulu~ dan untuk U02 ini silahkan berjubel! ==" me sekarang malah sedang ujian kenaikan kelas… |||orz sekali lagi tengkyu repiunya, repiu lagi?

Teito: umm… **RadioBrain Walker**, terima kasih uda di fave… si aniki nangis 2 hari 3 malem tuh… ==" review again?

Shiki: jangan ngngkit2 aib ah, atuh… dan **Blacklumiere** opkorse! Karena jarang banget si Ugetsu nge blek gitu… /plak karena author pingin! /dinjek+dlindes maksudnya karena me sedang pingin pair RicardoDae jadi, masukin aja teehee… :9 oke, keep read yoo… repiu lagi?

So, let's start this chappie~

Disclaim: KHR bukan pnya saia

Rate: T untuk lebih sangat super duper mega max aman-nya

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (untuk jaga-jaga u_u)

Pair: 02U mendominasi, sligh GU (GiottoxUgetsu) dan GxOC (GiottoxAzzura)

**Warning**… **aneh, gaje, BL, Shonen-ai, Male x Male, Semi AU, ablay, lebay, semoga kalian suka, OOC jangan lupa… dan OC yg berterbangan…**^^

-XXXVXXX- flash back/end flash back

Precipitazioni in Cielo Sereno

Parte 3

_#STF#_

Giotto memasuki ruangan dengan senyuman yang biasa ia lancarkan, "selamat siang kalian berdua… senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" tanya Giotto sekedar basa-basi.

Azzura asyik makan kripik sendiri, dan seperti biasa Novanta yang menjawab, "o-ho selamat siang Vongola Primo, Giotto. Kabar kami lumayan baik untuk anda dengar Vongola Primo." Novanta tersenyum sambil meminum teh yang sedari tadi sudah disuguhkan.

Giotto tersenyum mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh Novanta, "baguslah kalau begitu… lalu…" ujarnya menjadi serius setelah beberapa detik terasa santai.

Novanta yang mengerti dengan ucapan dan raut wajah Giotto menghela nafas. "Jadi, apa anda menyanggupinya, Vongola Primo…?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau pada pemuda berambut emas di depannya yang sekarang berwajah lesu. Tarik nafas dan hembuskan menjadi kegiatannya saat ini, entah karena gugup atau udara yang panas sehingga menyesakkan dada.

Giotto menganggukkan kepalanya, meng-iya-kan atau menjawab pertanyaan Novanta. Novanta yang mengerti hal tersebut tersenyum, senyuman kini juga ikut tersungging dibibir Azzura.

"Nah… Azzura, mulai kini kau dan Vongola Primo akan bertunangan. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Novanta pada wanita berambut biru yang berada disampingnya.

Wanita berambut biru pendek itu tersenyum memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya, "tentu saja Novanta… aku sangat mengerti, demi Dio-sama apapun akan ku lakukan" ucap Azzura sambil menatap pria hijau yang ada disampingnya.

Novanta tersenyum, lalu menatap Giotto yang wajahnya tampak berat saat ini. "Kami cukup senang dengan berita ini, dan ada satu hal lagi yang akan disampaikan oleh Dio-sama pada anda. Ini, terimalah…" ujar Novanta menyerahkan sebuah surat yang dihiasi oleh _Dying will flame orange_ yang diduga milik pemuda pecinta makanan manis itu.

Giotto menerimanya dengan senang hati dan membukanya lalu membaca isi surat saat itu juga. Lama kelamaan wajah Giotto menunjukkan wajah kekesalannya, seperti tak terima dengan apa yang tertulis didalam surat tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut! Aku tak dapat mengorbankan para Guardianku hanya untuk hal seperti ini!" ujarnya menggebrak meja. Rasa marah kini menghiasi wajah Giotto yang biasanya dapat mengendalikan amarahnya.

Novanta diam dengan wajah tenangnya, "apa maksud anda dengan tak bisa? Jika anda tak bisa melakukannya maka, kami akan membatalkan segalanya," ujar Novanta mengancam agar Giotto tetap melakukannya.

"Urghh! Baiklah, aku mengerti… aku menyanggupinya" Giotto menundukkan kepalanya, mengepal tangannya sangat kuat. Kesal, ya, dia sangat kesal.

Novanta tersenyum, "jika begitu, kami meminta Asari Ugetsu untuk melakukannya. Dion-sama menghendaki seseorang yang dapat membantu menggantikan tugas Azzura," pemuda berambut hijau itu tersenyum dengan terus menatap Giotto. Tampak dari wajahnya ia benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban Giotto secara langsung agar tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

Menghela nafas, dengan berat ia menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tak sudi menukarkan Ugetsu dengan Azzura. Ia tak mau orang yang ia sayangi dalam bahaya, apa lagi jika berada di dekatg wanita dan pria yang sedang mencari anda. sang Millefiore. Ugetsu sekarang seperti tawanan yang siap untuk mengancam Vongola, terlebih Giotto.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Ugetsu. Tapi ada beberapa syarat yang harus kalian lakukan dan ini penting…" Giotto tampak serius dengan perkataannya tentu saja, ini menyangkut keselamatan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Novanta mengisyaratkan Giotto untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, tanpa menunggu lama pemuda berambut emas itu melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Pertama… jangan menyentuh Ugetsu seujung jari pun. Kedua… jangan merepotkannya dengan tugas yang tak perlu. Ketiga dan terakhir… kalian akan kubunuh jika menyakiti Ugetsu. Mengerti?"

Seklias Azzura memandang Novanta, tampak dari wajahnya seringai bermain di bibirnya. "Baiklah, kami menerima syarat anda. Terserah anda mau mengirim Ugetsu kapan, lebih cepat lebih baik" Novanta menatap jam tangan yang menggantung di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah waktunya saya untuk kembali, biar Azzura berada di sini untuk beberapa hari untuk membiasakan diri hidup di tempat anda, permisi…" Novanta berdiri dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Azzura dan Giotto yang sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka.

_#STF#_

Menangis, saat ini aku ingin menangis. Kenapa, kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengejarku? Baka Giotto! Aku benci! Baik, jika itu maumu, tidak apa-apa. Terserah!

"Ugetsu! Oi! Asari Ugetsu! Apa kau tuli? Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi!" G? Kenapa harus G yang mengejarku? Kenapa bukan Giotto? Kenapa? Giotto, kau bodoh! Hahaha! Bagus, sepertinya aku sudah dibuang lagi oleh orang yang kusayangi, aku… jadi benar-benar ingin menangis. Kakiku lemas, aku tak kuat berlari lagi.

…

"Ugetsu! Kau baik-baik saja?" G berlari kearah Ugetsu yang tengah terduduk begitu saja di lantai. Dengan sedikit tarikan G akhirnya dapat menatap Ugetsu, ia kaget… ia benar-benar kaget menatap betapa kusutnya Ugetsu saat ini. Air mata membasahi kedua matanya, matanya memerah akibat air yang selalu tumpah. Mengenaskan, ya kata-kata itu lumayan tepat untuknya saat ini.

G menggertakkan giginya, sedikit ada rasa kesal. Ia benar-benar tak suka melihat Ugetsu bersedih. Memang selama ini dia juga bersalah pernah membuatnya bersedih, tapi ini beda… bukan dirinya yang membuat Ugetsu sedih, melainkan orang lain. Orang yang ia hormati, sahabat karib yang sudah seperti keluarga, Giotto, ya… dia yang sudah menyakiti orang yang di sayanginya.

"Maaf… saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaan saya, G-dono…" Ugetsu tampak tersenyum, memang dipaksakan, tapi itulah senyuman terbaiknya untuk saat ini.

G mendengus, sedikit kesal dengan ketidak jujuran orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Jangan bohong, _flute freak_… memang aku tak tahu, hum? Jangan membohongi orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu ini!" ujar G yang sepertinya… sedikit tak sadar?

Kaget? Sudah pasti! Orang yang sudah seperti cinta pertamanya itu mengatakan hal yang diluar dugaannya, dan lagi memperhatikan? Selalu? Yang ada di pikiran Ugetsu saat ini adalah, G seorang stalker! Tapi segera ia tepis, mana mungkin orang yang seperti G itu mau menjadi seorang stalker orang yang ia benci? Apa lagi mungkin G tak sadar bahwa ia kelepasan ngomong.

Ugetsu hanya bisa sweatdrop, "ap, apa maksud anda dengan 'selalu memperhatikan' itu, G-dono? Bisakah anda tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh?" ujarnya di sela ke-sweatdrop-an-nya.

"Ap, Apa? Aneh apanya? Kau ini… sepertinya tak sadar sudah membuat orang khawatir ya?" geramnya. Bagaimana tak marah, jika orang yang sudah capek-capek mencemaskannya di bilang sebagai orang aneh? Dan lagi, sepertinya dia benar-benar tak sadar sudah kelepasan bicara. Oke, sekarang siapa yang seharusnya di panggil bodoh?

"Eh?" ia melihat sekeliling, "siapa?" tanyanya yang memang tak sadar akan perkataan G. Tampaknya kepolosannya sudah melampaui kata idiot.

Seperti yang diduga dan pasti dilakukan G, yaitu sangat kesal. Ya, siapa yang tak kesal jika berhadapan dengan orang yang terlalu polos hingga seperti orang bodoh? Dan orang aneh darimana yang tahan dengan kebodohan dan kepolosan pemuda satu ini?

"Lalu, orang yang pernah bersamamu ini bukan salah satunya? Aduh, Ugetsu… kalau mau bodoh mending lihat-lihat keadaan deh…" ujarnya sedikit kesal. Oh, bukan sedikit, tapi sangat kesal!

Diam, Ugetsu tampak tak memulai pergerakan tertentu. Ia diam tak bersuara, tak berkedip dan tak bernafas (mati dong! /bantai author/) ma, maksudnya tak melakukan apapun. Dan pada menit ke 5 ia sadar dan wajahnya memerah.

Ia gelagapan, saking kagetnya ia melakukan gerakan aneh yang tak biasa. Mau tak mau G harus menunggu kembali reaksi yang super lama ini berhenti. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Ugetsu memutuskan untuk berhenti, ia menatap G dengan senyuman konyol-nya.

Akhirnya G mencapai titik teratas batas amarahnya. Ia menatap Ugetsu dengan pandangan yang bercampur aduk. Antara ingin membunuh, ingin memukul hingga ingin memaki orang yang kelewatan polos dan bodoh di depannya ini.

"G, G-dono… wajah anda menyeramkan, apa anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ugetsu sedikit merasakan ancaman bahaya. Bahaya kehilangan nyawanya jika ia membicarakan atau mengucapkan hal tak perlu.

G mengacak rambutnya, "sudahlah, baka! Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap baka! Sama sekali tidak berubah, apa Giotto tak kesal dengan kebodohanmu itu? Jika tidak, hebat juga dia…" ujarnya sama sekali tak menyadari ekspresi apa yang di tunjukkan oleh Ugetsu.

Perkataan G tampaknya menusuk hati sang Ame Hito, terlihat dari wajahnya yang semakin sedih dan makin ia tundukkan. G yang akhirnya sadar menutup mulutnya dan mendekati Ugetsu. dengan kesedihan yang memuncak, pemuda Jepang itu berlari menjauhi tempat G berdiri.

"O, Oi!" teriaknya tapi tak cukup untuk menghentikan sang Ame Hito. "Sial!" pemuda berambut merah semu pink itu menendang kaleng yang entah kapan ada di dekat kakinya. Kaleng itu terlempar jauh oleh ulah kakinya yang sudah agak beberapa lama memendam amarah.

Beberapa detik berlalu, ia memutuskan untuk mencari kembali kaleng yang tak bersalah itu terbang. Setelah lama mencari ia menemukan kaleng itu di atas kepala bocah berambut coklat, wajahnya serta rambutnya tampak basah akibat siraman air cola dalam kaleng yang entah siapa melemparkan kaleng itu kearahnya.

"Ups… Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" _Ichidaime no Arashi Hito_ mendekati Tsuna yang tak jauh darinya.

Tsuna menengok kebelakang dan menemukan keberadaan G, "ah… G-san…" ujarnya.

G menggaruk pipinya yg tak gatal, "err… kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Yah, berdoa saja bocah di hadapannya ini tak marah padanya karena melempar kaleng kearahnya.

"Yah, sedikit basah sih… tapi tidak apa-apa" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda berambut gurita saus itu menghela nafasnya, syukurlah bocah di hadapannya ini tak marah. Tsuna tersenyum, "tenang saja, G-san… aku tak akan marah kok, aku tahu G-san tak tahu aku ada di sini, kan?" ujarnya.

G menunjukkan wajah minta maafnya, "gomen Tsuna… aku tidak tahu jika ada kau di sini, lagipula… aku juga tidak tahu jika kaleng ini masih ada isinya…" ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, G-san…" ia tersenyum, melihat wajah pria di hadapannya sedikit kusut. "Ada masalah dengan Gio-nii?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

G menggeleng lalu tersenyum seperti biasa dan menyalakan rokoknya, "yah… seseorang mencoba kabur lagi dariku…" ujarnya tersenyum miris.

Tsuna sedikit kasihan melihat tampang miris G, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang menjadi masalah pria di hadapannya. "Ne… G-san, jangan sedih… pasti orang itu akan kembali lagi pada G-san…" ia tersenyum walau tak mengerti.

Tambah miris hati G, Tsuna sama sekali tak tahu orang yang di maksudnya adalah kekasih kakaknya sendiri. Ugetsu. oh, andai waktu itu ia tak meninggalkan dirinya mungkin saja sang _Ame Hito_ tak akan meninggalkannya bukan Ugetsu yang meninggalkannya namun ia yang mencampakkannya. Ingin sekali ia memutar waktu, ya… ke tempat semua kesalahannya berawal.

-XXXVXXX-

"G… kau lama…" ujarnya tersenyum. Pemuda Jepang berambut hitam dengan kimono biru dan jubah putih terlihat sedang menuruni tangga... _Ichidaime Ame no sugosha_. Asari Ugetsu. Ia mendekati seseorang, pemuda berambut merah semu pink dengan tato di pipinya yang berbentuk kobaran api… _Ichidaime Arashi no sugosha_. G.

Dengan sikap _cool_-nya, G hanya menatap orang tersebut. Ia menyalakan sebuah rokok lagi yang tadi sempat habis sambil menunggu orang tersebut. "Siapa yang kau sebut lama, hum?"

"Ah… Gomen, gomen… tadi ada keperluan sebentar dengan Giotto…" ujarnya santai. "Hari ini dingin…" keluhnya di tengah perjalanan.

G mendengus, "itu karena kau hanya memakai pakaian tipis dan aneh… kau tahu ini di Italia, kenapa kau pakai kimono, sih…" ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Huum… karena aku tak sabar untuk cepat sampai di Jepang, lagi pula sudah lama aku tak kesana…" ia tersenyum, senyumannya sangat hangat sampai-sampai G lupa akan dinginnya musim ini.

"Seperti orang bodoh…" G mendengus. Dan tawa terdengar sebagai jawaban perkataan G.

Hening. Mereka berdua tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Memang aneh rasanya jika mereka hanya pergi berdua, bukan berarti pada saat mendapat misi mereka sama sekali tak pernah menjadi partner. Hanya saja… ini lain. Berpergian tanpa adanya ikatan suatu pekerjaan terasa aneh untuk dapat di rasakan oleh G.

Jika di lihat, Ugetsu tampak tenang dan tak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Apa hanya dirinya yang terlalu senang dengan perjalanan berdua ini? Tapi jika melihat pribadi Ugetsu, pemuda satu itu pasti tak akan peduli dengan hal seperti ini. Dia pasti akan menikmati perjalanannya, tidak peduli yang lain senang atau tidak. Sedikit sedih memang, yah mau bagaimana lagi.

.

Ponsel G bergetar, memperlihatkan nomor Knuckle. Belum sempat ia mengangkatnya seorang pramugari memintanya untuk mematikan ponsel tersebut. Mau tak mau G harus menunggu sampai di bandara Jepang untuk menghubungi Knuckle.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?" tanya Ugetsu di samping G. Ia duduk di dekat jendela, dan sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan luar.

G menghela nafasnya, "Knuckle… tapi belum sempat ku jawab" ia menyandarkan punggungnya, merasakan pesawat yang sudah _takeoff._ Ia memejamkan matanya, sedikit lelah.

"Oh…" Ugetsu diam, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia melihat G yang tampak kelelahan dan membiarkannya tertidur.

Menghela nafas, ya. Berulang kali ia melakukannya, entah mengapa ada perasaan tak enak yang menjalar dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia tepis perasaan tersebut, namun semakin di tepis perasaan itu semakin memburuk.

'Kami-sama… semoga tak terjadi apapun…'

_#STF#_

"Jepang!" teriakku kegirangan. Tentu saja, sudah lebih dari beberapa tahun aku tak kembali ke Jepang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku, tou-sama dan Takeshi-kun.

"Hmh… kau girang sekali… seperti anak kecil," ujar G yang berniat untuk mengejekku. Oh, apa kah aku harus tersnggung? Kurasa tidak, karena aku memang benar-benar rindu dengan Jepang.

Setelah cukup lama menikmati pemandangan Jepang, aku mengambil ponsel biru milikku. Kucari nomor yang ingin kuhubungi dan menekan tombol hijau. Ya, nada sambung terdengar namun… tak ada yang menjawab? Kemana orang rumah? Apa mereka keluar? Padhal sudah kutelepon sebelumnya bahwa aku akan datang.

Khawatir. Saat ini aku benar-benar khawatir, apa yang mereka lakukan sampai-sampai tak menerima teleponku? Ataukah mereka sedang tidur? Tidak mungkin, ini masih sore. Jikalau memang mereka sedang tidur, lalu bagaimana dengan tokonya?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya G saat melihat wajah khawatirku dan disaat aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan G, ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Pastilah Knuckle yang mencoba menghubunginya kembali.

"Ada apa Knuckle?" dan dengan segera G melangkahkan kakinya lumayan jauh dariku. Entah apa yang mereka katakan. Saat ini pikiranku penuh dengan keluargaku.

Kulihat G yang telah kembali, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sebal. "Ada apa, G?" tanyaku yang melihat dirinya sedikit aneh.

G menggeleng, "huh! Si bodoh itu menyuruhku membeli oleh-oleh…" ujarnya.

Aku hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh, ya sangat bodoh. Menghela nafas pelan, heran, benar-benar heran… bisa-bisanya saat seperti ini. Dan terdengar suara tawa dari seberangku, tentu saja suara tawa G yang ia tahan saat melihat wajah bodohku, menyebalkan.

"Hei, jangan cemberut gitu, ayo kita pergi ke rumahmu… lagipula aku sudah mengantuk…" ujarnya mengusap matanya pelan. "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Hayato setelah mampir ke rumahmu…" dan setelahnya ia menguap lebar.

"Umh, G… kau, tak mau menginap di rumahku saja? Kau juga bisa ke tempat Haya-kun esoknya, kan?" usulku. Oh, apa saat ini wajahku memerah? Kuharap tidak, bisa-bisa G akan mentertawakanku, uh… malunya.

Tak kuduga, ekspresi yang di tunjukkan G adalah… adalah… menatapku dengan wajah yang bisa di kategorikan super bodoh? Tak kusangka G yang setiap harinya selalu jaim itu bisa menatapku dengan pandangan yang seperti itu.

.

"Tunggu, Ugetsu… kau bilang apa?" tanyanya seraya memijat pelan keningnya.

"Menginap di rumahku lalu kau bisa pergi ke tempat Haya-kun…" ulang Ugetsu dengan wajah polos.

Dengan cepat G menepuk jidatnya, kenapa dia tak memikirkannya, ya? Apa jangan-jangan karena terlalu lama dengan orang polos di hadapannya ini ia jadi sedikit bodoh? Oh, memang ada salah apa dengan otaknya? Terlalu banyak memikirkan orang memang menyusahkan untuk kinerja otak, sudahlah… lupakan untuk beberapa saat.

Sesampainya di kediaman Asari-Yamamoto G harus memasang wajah super bodohnya! Dia menatap, betapa besar kediaman utama Asa-Yama ini, walau sudah berkali-kali kemari tetap saja rumah ini tampak semakin besar. "Hebat…" ucapnya saat berjalan melewati hamparan pohon Sakura yang berbunga tidak pada musimnya.

"Hm? Bilang sesuatu G?" tanya Ugetsu yang berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu masuk.

"Hah?" akhirnya G tersadar saat mendengar suara Ugetsu. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, hanya… rumahmu semakin besar saja ya…" ujarnya memperhatikan sekitar.

Ugetsu tersenyum, "oh ya? Mungkin saja…"

Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang nyaman dengan nuansa biru laut, dapat di duga tempat itu sebagai kamar Ugetsu. "Ho, kamarmu seperti biasa hebat…" ujarnya terheran melihat seluruh tempat itu yang berwarna biru hingga tv, lemari bahkan pintu dan tatami sekalipun berwarna biru.

Ugetsu tampak melepas jubah putihnya dan menyisakan kimono biru polos, ia menggelung bagian tangan dan melepas topi hitam panjang miliknya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh G. "Oi… mau kemana?" tanya pemuda merah di belakangnya.

"Ah, G… sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di kamarku…" ujarnya sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan G.

G menghela nafasnya, "oi… jangan membuatku mengatakan dua kali napa? Kau ini mau kemana sih? Lagian aku tak mau memakai kamar orang, jika sang pemilik tak ada di tempatnya." ucapnya sambil mendengus pelan.

Ugetsu mendengus, "aku ingin pergi ke toko sushi milik Otou-sama di samping rumah… dan, gunakan saja kamar itu, lagipula aku sama sekali tak lelah" ujarnya menjelaskan sambil terus berjalan.

Setelah sampai di toko sushi, dia terheran. Ada tanda '_Closed_' di depan pintu, padahal ini bukan jam untuk tutup. Ada apa gerangan? Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Ugetsu menggeser _shoji_ yang ada di hadapannya. Ruangan yang biasanya ramai oleh pengunjung terasa sepi karena sedang tutup, dan tempat yang biasanya terang ini terlihat gelap karena lampu yang tak di hidupkan.

Ugetsu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, ia mencari-cari saklar lampu, setelah ia menemukannya dan menyalakannya. Betapa kagetnya dia, ia melihat seluruh keluarganya. Semuanya, memberikannya pesta kejutan!

"Selamat datang kembali Ugetsu!" teriak sang tou-sama saat pesta yang ia selenggarakan sukses.

Ugetsu diam, ia belum merespon. Dia bisa mendengar G sedang tertawa pelan, "paman… sukses eh?" tanyanya yang sepertinya sudah tahu akan kesuksesan mereka.

Tsuyoshi tampak tertawa renyah menatap anak sulungnya menatap mereka heran. "Ahahaha… ini semua berkatmu juga, nak G ahahaha…"

"Selamat datang aniki!" ujar Yamamoto di hadapan Ugetsu, tampak senyum hangat di wajahnya.

Sang Ame-hito jatuh terduduk, dia menghela nafasnya lega. "Yokatta… kukira kalian semua ada apa-apa karena tak bisa kuhubungi…" ujarnya tersenyum. Semua yang ada di sana ikut tersenyum dan memulai pesta mereka.

.

"G… kau jahat juga ya, tak memberi tahuku… jika kau bersekongkol dengan mereka…" ujar Ugetsu terdengar geram.

G hanya tertawa geli, "gomen, gomen… soalnya aku juga ingin melihat wajah terkejutmu," ujarnya sedikit nyengir.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu, kan? Haaa… kalian semua membuatku takut." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa kelompok orang tampak menyusup ke dalam kediaman Asa-Yama dalam keheningan malam yang tampak menyenangkan bagi mereka.

.

Mentari tampak menghangatkan pagi hari yang terasa amat dingin. Terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang masih tertidur di kasur lipat mereka. Pemuda berambut merah tampak tertidur dengan tenang di sampingnya, pemuda berambut hitam tengah tertidur seraya memeluknya.

Dengan sangat malasnya, pemuda berambut merah yang bisa di ketahui sebagai G membuka matanya dengan paksa. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan 'gaya' tidur kekasih tercintanya itu. Perlahan ia mengubah posisi semula menjadi duduk, ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya sebelum akhirnya terbiasa.

G menguap lebar untuk mengusir rasa kantuk, di lihatnya kearah samping. Ia menemukan Ugetsu sedang tertidur masih dengan memeluk pinggangnya, sedikit tak tega ia membangunkan pemuda itu tapi apa daya, ini sudah pagi dan mereka harus bangun.

Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, "Ugetsu… oi, ayo ba- _gulp_" perkataannya terhenti saat ia melihat kimono Ugetsu yang berantakan. Bagian dada terbuka lebar memperlihatkan dada dan bahu sebelahnya, serta di bagian kaki bisa G lihat bagian paha terekspos sangat jelas.

Mau tak mau ia harus menutup hidungnya, dan menendang pelan Ugetsu agar terbangun. Dan bisa dirasakannya ada pergerakan kecil dari arah Ugetsu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk masih setengah terbangun, ia mengusap matanya. Rambutnya di biarkan tergerai, kimono putih polosnya terlihat berantakan memperlihatkan kulit tan asia-nya dan wajah bangun tidurnya menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. (_author ikutan nosebleed pas ngebayangin_)

Kembali G harus menutup, tidak dia bahkan harus menekan hidungnya agar tak terlihat cairan berwarna merah saat menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu. "A-aku mandi dulu…" ia berlari meninggalkan Ugetsu yang sebelumnya sudah menyambar handuk yang telah di siapkan pelayan keluarga Ugetsu.

.

"Ohayou aniki… tumben bangun pagi?" tanya sang otouto, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ugetsu dan G yang sudah rapi membalas sapaan Yamamoto, "ohayou Takeshi-kun… umh, itu karena G, membangunkanku agak kasar…" ujarnya sudah duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di meja makan.

"Jangan salahkan aku, bangunmu saja yang terlalu lambat…" kilah G setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Ugetsu.

Yamamoto tampak tertawa, "jadi, penyakit susah bangun pagi aniki sembuh dengan sekali tending? Hee… aniki maso, ya?" ujarnya dengan nada jahil.

Ugetsu memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya, "hee… jadi kau juga mau merasakannya Take-kun?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum kesal.

"Tidak terima kasih… hehe…" balasnya dengan juluran lidah singkat.

G, menghela nafas menatap kedua orang di hadapannya itu, "hei, mana paman Tsuyoshi? Sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya…" tanyanya saat tak melihat sang kepala keluarga Yamamoto di sekitar mereka.

Yamamoto hanya menatap G heran, bukannya membalas pertanyaan G dia malah meneruskan sarapannya "oh, aniki… kau sudah pergi ke tempat kaa-san?" tanyanya menatap sang kakak yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

Tampak persimpangan jalan di dahi G dan terlihat sedikit berkedut karena pertanyaannya yang di anggap angin lalu. "Che! Jawab pertanyaanku bocah!" ujarnya sangat kesal sekali. Tangannya sudah terangkat bermaksud untuk memukul bocah di hadapannya jika tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Uwoooh! Gomen, gomen… oyaji pergi ke pemakaman kaa-san…" ujarnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

G menurunkan tangannya, "oh… pergi ke tempat Satsuki-chan," ujarnya menyalakan sebuah rokok setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka.

"Hei, G… setelah pergi ke tempat Haya-kun, bagaimana jika ke tempat Satsuki-san?" tawar Ugetsu dan mendapatkan anggukan dari G sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita ketempat Haya-kun~" ujarnya penuh semangat seraya menyeret G dengan sedikit paksa.

Yamamoto tersenyum menatap kedua orang yang sudah menjauh itu, "hati-hati aniki!" teriaknya yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh keduanya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, tidak aka nada pertemuan antar mereka setelah ini.

_#STF#_

Malam telah menjelang, mau tak mau G harus mengantar Ugetsu hingga rumahnya. Memang sudah sangat malam sekali, sepertinya mereka terlalu lama di pemakaman tadi.

Entah kenapa perasaan Ugetsu sedikit tak enak… entah apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dan sesaat setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah Ugetsu, ponsel G bergetar tertera dalam layar ponselnya nomor Alaude sedang memanggilnya.

Ugetsu menatap G seklias namun setelah itu ia membuka pintu rumahnya, gelap. Ia menyalakan lampu, tak ada siapapun. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, ternyata sama dengan saat ia pertama kali melihat rumahnya, gelap. Bau amis menguar, ia kira itu adalah daging atau apapun yang di tinggalkan Yamamoto begitu saja.

Namun ia salah, setelah ia menyalakan lampu. Matanya terbelalak, ia jatuh terduduk, badannya bergetar hebat. Ia tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya, benar-benar tak percaya. Ruangan yang awalnya rapi dengan cat putih polos berubah menjadi berantakan tak karuan dan cat putih polos tergantikan bercak berwarna merah.

Dua tubuh tak bernyawa yang sangat di kenalnya, tubuh sang adik dan ayahnya. Terbunuh dengan mengenaskan, ia sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya. "TI- TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Di depan rumah, ingin G menghampiri Ugetsu. Namun sayang, panggilan dari Alaude membuatnya tak bisa membuang-buang waktunya. Saat ini Primo lah yang utama baginya. Ia bergegas menuju bandara dan pergi ke Italia dengan tiket yang sudah di siapkan Alaude sebelumnya.

Di dalam rumah tampak Ugetsu yang masih shock, ia terus memanggil-manggil nama G, namun orang yang di panggilnya sama sekali tak datang. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menghubungi polisi, saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan G namun orang tersebut sama sekali tak datang untuknya.

'Ah… apakah, aku di buang oleh G? katakan jika itu bohong… G…'

/Owari\

Hunyaa… gimana, gimana? Alurnya kecepatan ya? Apalagi alasan G, dia jadi orang jahat deh… maapkhan daku… |||orz  
>beneran, beberapa jam ngetik nih fic di ruang yg dingin banget! ampe menggigil! itukan kamar lu,baka!/  
>okeh, yang penting repiu… dan special thanx v all readers okeh?<p> 


	4. Parte 4

Disclaim: KHR punya Amano sensei

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort (untuk jaga-jaga u_u)

Pair: GU (GiottoxUgetsu) sligh 02U, DioSce (primo 10051)

**Warning**… **aneh, gaje, BL, Shonen-ai, Male x Male, Semi AU, ablay, lebay, semoga kalian suka, OOC jangan lupa… dan OC yg berterbangan…**^^

-XXXVXXX- flash back/end flash back

Precipitazioni in Cielo Sereno

Parte 4

.

.

.

Beberapa hari Ugetsu tak sadarkan diri, setelah polisi menemukannya secara tak sadar. Ia di bawa kerumah sakit, untung tak ada luka atau apapun yang membahayakan jiwanya. Tapi tetap, hal ini akan membekas di pikiran Ugetsu. Rasa sakit hatinya yang telah di campakkan dan shock kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Polisi tampak berlalu lalang di depan kamar milik Ugetsu. Tampaknya tak ada satu orang pun, keluarga atau kerabatnya yang mengunjunginya. Terlebih lagi guardian-guardian dari Vongola. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sebenarnya pihak rumah sakit telah menghubungi pihak Vongola sehari setelah Ugetsu masuk rumah sakit. Namun, tak seorangpun menjenguknya. Para suster sedikit merasa kasihan, mereka berjaga secara bergantian bahkan beberapa kali dalam satu hari mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu menunggu Ugetsu terbangun.

Kyoko, Haru dan Hana. Ketiga suster yang paling sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama dengan Ugetsu.

Mereka tampak sangat sedih menatap sosok Ugetsu yang terus menolak untuk sadarkan diri. Sudah berbagai cara mereka lakukan demi membangunkan pemuda itu kembali, namun sayang… usaha mereka berbuah kegagalan.

Ingin sekali Haru menghajar teman-teman Ugetsu yang sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Jika mungkin ia juga akan mengkritik mereka habis-habisan.

Beberapa hari kembali mereka lewati, kali ini hanya Haru dan Kyoko saja yang menemani Ugetsu. Mereka tampak sedang mengupas sebuah apel dan memotongnya, berharap jika saat itu Ugetsu sadar mereka bisa memberikannya. Namun sayang, keinginan mereka kembali kandas.

Sehari berlalu, kembali ketiganya menjaga Ugetsu. Dapat dirasakan oleh Hana jemari lentik yang di miliki Ugetsu bergerak pelan. Segera ia memberi tahu kedua temannya akan hal ini. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat setelah mereka dapat bernafas lega.

Akhirnya Ugetsu dapat sadar, ia membuka kedua matanya. Ketiga suster manis itu tersenyum lembut menatap Ugetsu yang telah sadarkan diri. "Ugetsu-san… yokatta, akhirnya anda sadar juga~" ujar suster bernama Haru riang.

"Anda pasti lelah tiduran terus bukan, Ugetsu-san? Saya sudah mengupaskan apel untuk anda, jika anda mau…" ucap suster bernama Kyoko lembut.

Suster berambut keriting yang di duga Hana mendengus, "Ugetsu-san… lebih baik kau makan daripada tidak sama sekali."

Ugetsu tersenyum ramah menatap ketiga suster yang dengan sabar merawatnya. "Terima kasih, suster umm… Kyoko, Haru dan Hana… saya tak bisa membalas kebaikan anda semua dengan hanya berterima kasih saja… saya yakin itu." Ia tersenyum, melihat nama mereka di masing-masing seragam.

Haru dan Kyoko tersenyum ramah, "tenang saja Ugetsu-san... anda yang sudah terbangun dan kembali seperti diri anda sendiri sudah cukup untuk membayar kekhawatiran kami bertiga," ujar Haru dengan nada energik. Suster berambut cokelat muda itu mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Haru.

"Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang aneh, tapi... kenapa anda sekalian sangat baik pada saya?" tanya sang pemuda kepada ketiga gadis yang ada di sana.

Kyoko tersenyum, "itu... karena kami berhutang budi pada Tsuyoshi-san. Tapi, beliau pergi sebelum kami bisa membalas hutangnya. Dan, kebetulan sekali anda di bawa ke rumah sakit ini, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membayar hutang kami dengan merawat anda."

Ugetsu dapat melihat kejujuran dari mata sang suster, ia tersenyum. Ternyata ada juga yang mengenal kebaikan sang ayah, "terima kasih... Kyoko-san, Haru-san, Hana-san... saya yakin tou-sama akan senang."

Ugetsu melihat sekeliling, ia sama sekali tak melihat anggota Vongola. Oh, benar saja… ia sedang berada di Jepang, tentu saja tidak ada yang menjanguknya. Ia rindu pada Vongola, tidak lebih tepatnya pemuda berambut merah. G.

"Umm… Haru-san, Kyoko-san, Hana-san… apa tidak ada pemuda berambut merah kemari?" tanyanya.

Ketiganya menggeleng, "kami tidak melihat ada orang yang kemari untuk menjenguk anda…" ujar Kyoko lembut namun terpancar dari wajahnya ada sedikit perasaan kasihan.

Ugetsu hanya tersenyum lirih, "begitu ya…" ujarnya lemah. Lelah sekali, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan G. Namun, apa yang G lakukan saat ia butuhkan? Ia hanya memikirkan orang lain, bukan dirinya. Apa benar ia di buang? Kenapa harus G? Kenapa harus keluarganya? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus berputar di otaknya.

'Sudahlah! Hentikan memikirkannya saat ini, berutung aku tak bertemu dengannya… entah apa yang akan ku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya nanti…' Ame Hito terdiam, lalu mendengus lelah. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Hahi?" terdengar seruan keras dari suster Haru. Ugetsu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang suster.

Dia membelalakkan matanya, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Tapi nyatanya, jelas itu asli. G dan Giotto menghampirinya, mereka terlihat kucel seperti habis berlari. Namun bisa dilihat selain kucel mereka juga di penuhi perban, mereka terluka dan Ugetsu tak tahu hal itu.

"Ugetsu!" teriak keduanya saat melihatnya terbaring dengan senyum tipis yang sedikit di paksakan.

G mendekati tempat Ugetsu berada, "Ugetsu... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..."

Sang Rain Guardian membenarkan rambutnya yang panjang, sama sekali tak menatap kedua orang yang menghampirinya. Ia malah sibuk memakan apel yang sedang di kupas oleh suster Kyoko.

Tidak senang di acuhkan, G menyambar apel yang akan di makan oleh Ugetsu. "Hei, _flute freak_! Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

Kyoko sepertinya sedikit kaget dengan bentakan G, namun tidak bagi Ugetsu. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan G, "Kyoko-san, boleh saya meminta apelnya lagi?" tanyanya dan Kyoko mengangguk. Memberikan potongan apel kepada Ugetsu.

Sekali lagi G mengambil apel yang ada di tangan pemuda di hadapannya, ia lelah. Ia tak mau di acuhkan, ia ingin berbicara serius. "Jangan main-main kau, Ugetsu… sudah kubilang jangan mengacuhkanku…"

Ugetsu diam, ia menatap kearah G dan Giotto dengan pandangan kosong. Sedikit membuat hati G mencelos, mengapa waktu itu ia meninggalkannya. "Baiklah, saya akan mendengarkan… apa yang akan anda katakan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang dingin.

G menggeram, ia tak senang dengan nada Ugetsu yang dingin. "Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu…" pandangan G menghangat. Matanya terlihat sendu, sebenarnya ia tak mau meninggalkan Ugetsu sendirian. Tapi, Primo butuh bantuannya. Sebagai _Right hand man_ Vongola Primo, ia harus selalu siap sedia membantu Primo apapun itu.

"Oh, saya tak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Lagipula itu memang tugasmu kan? Saya tidak akan marah, saya hanya sedih… ternyata anda tak memperdulikan panggilanku…" pandangan mata Ugetsu memburam. Pandangannya seperti sebuah boneka, ia seperti bukan dirinya.

"Ehem…" Giotto menginterupsi. "Ugetsu, aku juga minta maaf dan turut sedih atas keluargamu. Ini semua salahku, karena… sepertinya mereka mengikutimu ke Jepang." Giotto menggenggam tangan Ugetsu, tangan pemuda Jepang di hadapannya ini dingin. Seperti hatinya yang sedang membeku, membutuhkan kehangatan yang dapat mencairkannya.

G sedikit tak senang saat melihat Giotto menggenggam tangan Ugetsu di hadapannya. 'Oh, yang benar saja… dia temanmu, sahabatmu, keluargamu, atasanmu… masa kau mau marah hanya karena hal seperti itu? Tidak lucu…' mendengus, kembali ia menatap kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa membujuk Ugetsu. Terlihat dari ekspresi sang pemuda Jepang berangsur-angsur membaik. Dan hal itu kembali membuat G kesal.

Kenapa jika Giotto bisa, tetapi ia tak bisa? Apa salahnya sampai Ugetsu tampak tak senang padanya? Memang, salahnya saat Ugetsu membutuhkannya, G menghilang. Tapi itu semua memang keseharusannya, menolong atasannya. Jika tak seperti itu, ia tak berguna sebagai _right hand man_.

"Primo dan G-dono, terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungi saya," ujarnya tersenyum. Senyumannya lebih tertuju pada Giotto, dan pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan maut dari pemuda merah di sampingnya.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Ugetsu telah kembali ke Italia. Aktivitas dan rutinitas kembali di jalaninya, hanya satu yang berbeda. Pemuda Jepang memutuskan hubungannya dengan G. Tak peduli pemuda berambut merah itu setuju atau tidak. Egois memang, tapi ia tak ingin hatinya sakit saat menatap pemuda itu.

"Giotto, ini laporan yang anda minta…" ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

Giotto menoleh, ia mendapati sang Rain Guardian di depan mejanya dengan beberapa berkas untuknya. "Geez, Ugetsu… biarkan aku istirahat, onegai~" ujarnya memohon dengan wajah memelas dan menggunakan kata-kata yang di ajarkan Ugetsu.

Mau tak mau Ugetsu harus menghela nafas, sedikit tak tega. Tentu saja ia mengangguk meng-iya-kan permintaan Giotto.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Ugetsu…" G yang sedari tadi di sana akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tak tahan dengan kedekatan kedua orang di hadapannya itu.

"Oh, G… masa kau tega padaku. Kumohon, biarkan aku istirahat sebentaaaarrr saja juga tidak apa-apa, ya?" pintanya.

"Biarkan Giotto istirahat G-dono… beliau pasti kelelahan," kembali Ugetsu membela dan mendapat senyuman hangat dari Giotto.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arah pemuda Jepang lalu memeluknya erat, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah di bela. "Sankyu na… Ugetsu, kau memang orang yang paling baik…"

Dengan perasaan marah G memisahkan mereka, tentu saja ia tak senang. Orang yang masih ia cintai di sentuh orang lain? _Hell no_! "Kau mau menyia-nyiakan istirahatmu hanya untuk memeluk _flute freak_ ini? Jika kau ingin seperti itu, sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja…"

"Jahatnya…" pemuda itu berjalan diikuti langkah G dan Ugetsu di belakangnya.

-XXXVXXX-

'_Like a hell_ aku masih mengingatnya… hebat,' G meringis, posisi berdirinya tergantikan oleh dirinya yang sedang jongkok.

Tsuna terheran melihat G yang berjongkok, "G-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

G menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa, tapi… terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku" ia berdiri, menunjukkan cengiran yang mirip dengan Hayato. Ia berlari meninggalkan Tsuna, sebelum benar-benar pergi ia berbalik. "Kau harus hati-hati, Tsuna… sepertinya Giotto sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan bocah nanas keparat itu…" kembali ia berlari tawa terdengar sebagai iringan langkah G.

Tanpa menolehpun G tahu, wajah Tsuna saat ini sudah sangat memerah. Tapi tak ia pikirkan, tujuannya saat ini adalah menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai. Seorang hujan yang selalu ia cari, seorang pemuda baik hati yang selalu ia sayangi dan seseorang yang terus ada di hatinya. Asari Ugetsu. Ya, ia akan mencari-nya di satu tempat yang mungkin di kunjungi oleh pemuda itu.

_#STF#_

Sesampainya di tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat tujuan Ugetsu, penuh dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan. Beberapa di antaranya merambat dan yang lainnya tampak di tanam dengan runtut di tanah. Kebun tomat milik Timoteo.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan di sini, Ugetsu…" ujarnya tenang dengan senyuman terlihat dari bibirnya.

Ugetsu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok G yang tak jauh darinya. Air mata masih meluncur mulus di kedua matanya. "Kenapa anda ada di sini?"

"Karena aku mencarimu…" G mendekat dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan Ugetsu. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusan anda…"

"Tentu saja urusanku, karena ini menyangkut… menyangkut Giotto juga!" ah, lagi-lagi ia harus berbohong. Kenapa ia tak mengatakan hal yang sebenranya saja pada Ugetsu? kenapa ia harus berbohong seperti ini?

Ugetsu menundukkan kepalanya, air mata keluar lebih deras. "Ah, begitu… seharusnya aku tahu… bodohnya." Pemuda itu berdiri, kepalanya masih tertunduk. Ia muak dengan G, muak dengan perkataan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sebenarnya apa maunya? Dia bukan lagi seseorang yang ada di hati Ugetsu tapi kenapa saat ia bilang karena Giotto, hatinya sakit?

Apakah ia masih mencintai G? Tunggu! Ia sekarang mencintai Giotto, bukan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Bukankah muak bukti bahwa ia cemburu? Jika cemburu juga itu membuktikan ia menyukai orang yang pernah meninggalkannya ini?

Ah, _for-god-sake_ ia benar-benar pusing dengan semua ini. Kapankah penderitaannya menghilang? Benar juga, dia harus menuntaskan semua ini. Ia tak boleh terpuruk hanya karena hal yang seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia di tuduh sebagai orang yang sangat lemah.

Ugetsu berdiri, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di ujung matanya. "Osh! Sankyu G-dono, sampai nanti!" pemuda itu berlari menjauh dari hadapan G.

G tampak sedikit mematung, 'apanya yang terima kasih? Memangnya aku bilang apa sampai dia berterima kasih? Apa ada yang salah dengan telingaku? Tidak, tidak… aku yakin tak ada yang salah tapi… aah… baguslah jika dia sudah semangat kembali. Ugetsu…'

.

.

_#STF#_

BRAK!

Aku menoleh, apa lagi kali ini? Oh, pintuku… sepertinya kau harus kembali ku ganti. Tapi, nanti saja aku mengganti pintu itu karena aku melihat sosok rain guardian milikku. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum, syukurlah dia sudah kembali seperti semula, akupun membalas senyumannya.

"Sepertinya, senyumanmu sudah kembali Ugetsu…" ujarku dengan tenang dan tak lupa senyuman hangat yang selalu ku layangkan.

Ugetsu menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya yang pernah kulihat, "begitulah… ah, ano… Giotto."

"Baguslah. Ada apa Ugetsu?" aku menatapnya dengan sedikit heran. Tingkahnya sedikit aneh walau, yah… kadang memang tingkahnya aneh.

Ia tampak memainkan jarinya, sungguh kekanakan tapi… mau bilang dia kekanakanpun memang sangat cocok. "Etoo… sebenarnya-"

"Giotto!"

Sepertinya kali ini pintu ruanganku benar-benar jebol. Kuliha wanita berambut biru pendek berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kesal. Entah apa yang di lakukannya sampai bisa seperti itu.

Menghela nafas mungkin salah satu alternative yang baik, tapi sepertinya tidak juga. Saat ini lebih baik menjawab panggilan wanita itu, "ada apa Azzura?"

Wanita berbadan pendek nan ramping itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kapan kau menyuruhnya pergi ketempat Dio-sama? Dio-sama terus bertanya-tanya, aku bosan menanggapinya!" wanita itu berkacak pinggang, mendengus dengan kesalnya seraya menatap Ugetsu tajam.

Bisa kulihat wajah bingung yang di perlihatkan pemuda Jepang itu, setelah menatap Azzura dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya lalu ia menatapku. "Apa maksud nona ini, Primo?" ah, bahasa sopannya kembali lagi.

_Better to answer him, right?_ Sedikit menghela nafas ku awali penjelasanku, "Ugetsu… mungkin kau tidak mau, yah… kalau kau tak mau sih itu tidak mungkin bisa jadi-"

Kulihat pemuda itu menggebrak mejaku, membuatku dan Azzura kaget karena hal itu. Untunglah di antara kami tak ada yang sakit jantung, jika ada ya… taulah. "Jangan berbelit-belit! Bisakah anda mengatakannya dengan penjelasan yang mudah tanpa menambahi dan membelitkan perkataan anda?"

"Ba-baik… jadi, begini… Dio, memintamu untuk menggantikan Azzura untuk beberapa saat di tempatnya." Singkatku sesuai dengan keinginanya kan? Semoga saja…

Kulihat ia diam, lalu menghela nafas dan berbalik membelakangiku. "Begitu? Kenapa tak anda bilang dari awal? Yah, tak masalah sih… jadi, kapan saya harus kesana?" ujarnya penuh senyum yang sedikit aneh.

Tampak Azzura pun tersenyum, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah. "Secepatnya, Dio-sama menunggu jawabanmu. Jadi, jawablah dengan cepat!" kuyakin itu bukan kalimat untuk meminta seseorang, tapi perintah. Apakah dia tak di ajarkan sopan santun sedikit oleh Dio?

Ugetsu berbalik, namun ia menghadap ke arah Azzura. "Jika seperti itu, besok saya akan kesana. Sudah saya jawab, jadi… bisakah anda menyampaikan pada Dio-dono?" ujarnya menatap Azzura dengan senyum yang sedikit meremehkan. Kembali ia berbalik, "baiklah, saya akan kembali untuk mengemasi barang saya… selamat siang tuan, nona…"

Aku termenung, apakah ini yang kuinginkan? Ahaha… apa benar ini yang kuinginkan? Jawab, Ugetsu… kumohon… jawablah pertanyaanku.

_#STF#_

"Hei, Ugetsu… apa kau benar-benar akan ketempat Millefiore itu?" tanya G yang saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ahaha, begitulah~" kulihat raut wajah G berubah kesal mungkin karena perkataanku ya? Ahaha~

"Terserah dirimu, tapi jika kau menyusahkan Giotto lagi. Aku tak akan peduli padamu." G berbalik, langkah kakinya semakin menjauh dariku.

Aku hanya tersenyum berdiri di tempat semula seraya menatap langkah G yang semakin lama menjauh. "Tenang saja G, aku tak akan menyusahkan Giotto maupun kau."

.

.

"Jadi… mau apa kau kemari, Asari Ugetsu?"

Pemuda dengan yukata biru laut dan sebuah jubah putih tampak duduk bersimpuh di hadapan pemuda lainnya yang berambut sewarna dengan warna mayonnaise. Raut cemberut menghiasi wajah Ugetsu, tak kalah cemberutnya dengan wajah Alaude.

"Asari Ugetsu, aku bertanya padamu…"

Tetap pemuda itu bungkam. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin di hajar oleh seorang Alaude baru mau mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakannya. Dengan terpaksa Alaude mendengus dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin kecil di samping tempat tidur. Mengambil sekaleng minuman.

"Tak ada teh, hanya ada kopi jika kau mau…" pemuda itu duduk di hadapan pemuda lainnya, meletakkan kaleng tersebut dan meminum miliknya. Untuk entah keberapa kalinya ia harus menghela nafas. "Yang benar saja Asari, kau harus menyuruhku berbicara berapa kali baru kau mau menjawabku?"

Ugetsu menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya sebuah pikiran menyergap isi otaknya. "Maaf, aku…"

"Hmph, jangan memaksakan dirimu Asari… ini seperti bukan kau sama sekali."

"Alaude-dono…" berbulir-bulir air jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Pemuda Jepang itu memeluk Alaude. Tentu tak ada ekspresi lain yang ia perlihatkan selain kaget, baru kali ini ada orang yang sangat berani memeluknya. Kecuali pemuda dari keluarga Cavallone.

"Apa-yang-kau-lakukan?" terdengar dalam suara Alaude sedikit nada kesal bercampur kaget disana namun tak di dengar oleh Ugetsu.

"Hiks… huu… Alaude-dono, aku... aku harus bagaimana?" isaknya masih memeluk Alaude.

Pemuda mayonnaise itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa maksudmu dengan bagaimana? Dan bisakah kau melepaskanku? Kau membuatku gerah."

Ugetsu melepas pelukannya, namun tangisannya masih dapat dilihat. Tampaknya Alaude harus menunggu sampai pemuda di hadapannya ini selesai menangis. Sungguh, mungkin ini kali pertama ia melihat seorang pria menangis. "Sekarang, katakan… apa maksudmu dengan harus bagaimana, huh?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sang Ame no sugosha menghapus bekas air matanya, suaranya terdengar serak karena sehabis menangis. "Uh… sebenarnya, saya bingung harus bagaimana…"

"Ceritakan…"

"Uh, begini… misalkan, ada sebuah pasangan. Sebut saja mereka A dan B. Suatu hari, si A harus pergi meninggalkan si B, hal itu yang membuat si B sudah tak mengenal arti cinta. Setelah B di tinggal A, akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya kembali mengenal cinta. Orang itu adalah C." Ugetsu menghentikan sejenak perkataannya.

"Namun, ternyata C dan A adalah sahabat karib. Kembali si B bertemu dengan si A, tapi ternyata keduanya masih saling mencintai. Tetapi B juga mencintai si C, setelah itu… sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Si C harus menikah dengan orang lain dan B sangat sedih akan hal itu. A menggunakan ini sebagai keuntungan untuk kembali dengan B. Singkatnya, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh si B, siapa yang harus ia cintai? Tak mungkin si B harus mencintai keduanya kan?"

Raut wajah Ugetsu nampak seperti tertekan. Mungkinkah ini yang ada di hatinya? Di otaknya? Ini yang sebenarnya ia ingin utarakan?

Wajah Alaude nampak tak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. "Tak ada salahnya kau mencintai keduanya kan? Kau harus cari sendiri, di mana hatimu berlabuh…"

"Jadi… anda ingin… tunggu! Kenapa anda tahu jika itu adalah saya?" hampir saja Ugetsu mendapatkan gigitan penuh sayang dari Alaude jika ia tak cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Mudah saja, selain kau, Giotto, dan G siapa lagi?" ujarnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Ugetsu tampak sedikit diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, mana mungkin saya harus mencintai keduanya kan? Ahk! Saya tak mengerti dengan yang namanya cinta!" teriaknya sambil mengacak rambut hitam yang entah sejak kapan topi panjang yang biasa ia kenakan sudah terlepas.

"Hmph, cinta memang membingungkan… tapi lebih baik kau mencari jawabannya di hatimu. Memang aku tak membantumu, tapi… kadang, ceritakanlah padaku apa yang ingin kau ceritakan." senyum tipis terlihat di bibir Alaude.

"Alaude-dono memang baik, walau menyeramkan…" Ugetsu memeluk Alaude, sebenarnya ingin sekali Alaude menggigitnya tapi… sudahlah, hanya untuk sekali ini saja tak ada salahnya.

Alaude menunggu lama, Ugetsu masih terus memeluknya sampai ia merasa kesal sendiri. "Asari Ugetsu, lepaskan tanganmu atau kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit saat ini juga." Tentu pernyataan Alaude ini bukan main-main, dengan cepat Ugetsu melepaskan tangannya dan mundur kebelakang secara teratur.

"Tapi, saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Setelah berbicara dengan anda, saya bias meninggalkan tempat ini dengan lega…" pemuda itu tersenyum, terlihat sangat lembut namun terlihat sedih juga.

"Apa… maksudmu, Ugetsu? Kau akan meninggalkan Vongola?"

Ugetsu tersenyum, "saya… akan pergi ke Millefiore…"

.

.

.

#Renzoku#

Shiki : yoho! Me, balik lagi setelah keluar dari neraka yang namanya UKK! xD

Teito : sempat2nya aniki melakukan hal ini… pantes aja nilainya seperti itu… hmph~

Shiki : kurang ajar! Sudah, mari kita membalas review walau hanya 2 kali ini … /lumayan sedih/ oh ya! Ada yang mau request ga? Ada yg minta rated M? pair GU, 02U atau GU02 tak masalah xDD come, come… ada yang mau ta? xD

Teito : /sigh/ pertama dari… **Radiobrain Wlaker**-san … G27? Tunggu aniki… kau memasangkan G-san dengan Tuna?

Shiki : nani? Tidak… /menggeleng/

Teito : oh… mungkin itu hanya perasaan anda saja Walker-san ^^ review lagi? ^^

Shiki : lalu, **Yamamoto Aiko**-san :D terima kasih :D padahal me yakin, chap 3 itu chap yg gagal menurut me QAQ wakakaka~ baguskan? ' 'd Ugetsu emang minta di raep :3 /dhajarmasal/pingin buat GU02/ benarkah, benarkah? /senang~/ sekali lagi terima kasih suadah mau repiu, review lagi? :3

Terbuka Request, minta rated M pair GU, 02U, atau GU02? Silahkan review :3

Special Thnx v all readers :D


	5. Parte 5

Disclaim: KHR punya Amano sensei

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, General

Pair: GU02 (Giotto x Ugetsu x G) Trisam

**Warning**… **aneh, gaje, BL, Shonen-ai, Male x Male, Semi AU, ablay, lebay, semoga kalian suka, OOC jangan lupa… dan OC yg berterbangan…**^^ **Rated di naikkan menjadi M! dengan konten Mature, Lemon, Trisam and still any gaje and hugar(humor garing) ;)**

-XXXVXXX- flash back/end flash back

Precipitazioni in Cielo Sereno

Parte 5

.

.

Tak habis ia pikir, bagaimana bisa satu hari tanpa melihat Ugetsu barang sedikit saja? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bingung, kepalanya seakan mau pecah akibat terus memikirkan hal seperti itu. Siapa yang bisa menolongnya menuntaskan masalah ini? Tunggu… bagaimana dengan G?

BRAK!

Sebuah gebrakan sukses membuat Giotto menatap kearah pintu tersebut. Tepat, ia melihat G datang dengan wajah yang sangat… geram? Ukh, yang pasti wajahnya sangat menakutkan saat ini.

Giotto menelan ludahnya, "ada apa G?" tanyanya dengan senyuman biasa yang bisa melumpuhkan seekor beruang sekalipun.

G tampak tak terlalu terpengaruh untuk saat ini, ia menggebrak meja kerja Giotto. Bisa di lihat oleh Giotto umur meja itu berkurang dari seharusnya. "Katakan, Primo… mengapa kau mengirimkan Ugetsu ke Millefiore, jika kau tahu seberapa berbahayanya orang itu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan kesal.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas, sudah ia duga pasti G akan menanyakan hal ini. "Itu karena Dio menginginkannya, lagipula ada Azzura di sini. Dia bisa menggantikan Ugetsu sekaligus tameng untuk kita."

"Tapi Ugetsu juga bisa menjadi tameng mereka, Primo. Kau seharusnya memikirkan lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi jika si idiot itu di kirim ke tempat mereka. Bisa, bisa Ugetsu celaka… kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku…"

"Aku mengerti hal itu G, jangan kau anggap aku dengan entengnya menyetujui. Aku juga tak ingin mengirimnya ke tempat mereka…"

"Lalu kenapa kau setuju?" kesabaran G sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

"Karena dengan begitu, Vongola dan Millefiore akan menjalin hubungan dengan baik…" kali ini pernyataan Giotto dapat membuatnya sangat kesal. Biasanya ia patuh saja dengan apa keputusan yang di buat Giotto, tapi sekarang? Pernyataan itu seperti menjual Ugetsu! ia tak senang akan hal itu.

"Yang benar saja, Primo! Kau membuat si bodoh itu dalam posisi yang sulit! Jika jadinya seperti ini, aku tak akan menyerahkan Ugetsu padamu!" pemuda berambut merah itu membalikkan badannya, berjalan menjauh, menuju pintu keluar ruangan Primo. Saat membuka pintu, tak ia sangka ada Ugetsu di baliknya.

Ugetsu tersenyum, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sepertinya ia datang di saat yang tak tepat. "Ha-hai, G…" sapanya sedikit merasa takut saat melihat wajah kesal G.

G mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ugetsu? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya setelah mengubah wajahnya menjadi biasa.

Giotto yang ada di dalam ruangannya berjalan keluar saat mendengar G memanggil nama Ugetsu. "Ah… Ugetsu! Pas sekali~" ujarnya senang.

G dan Ugetsu mengernyitkan dahi mereka, "pas?" ujar keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk, "ayo masuk… ah, jika kau mau masuk lagi tak masalah G." ujarnya tersenyum, ia yakin bahwa G pasti akan masuk lagi jika ada Ugetsu di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Mendengus, keduanya lalu bergerak masuk kedalam ruangan. G duduk di sofa di sebelahnya duduk sang pemuda Jepang yang sedari tadi menjadi topik mereka. Di seberang, Giotto sedang tersenyum menatap kedua rekannya itu.

"Jadi… ada apa?" tanya Ugetsu yang sedari tadi tak mengerti.

Pemuda bermata coklat muda itu tersenyum, tak menanggapi perkataan pemuda berambut hitam di seberangnya. Kesal karena tak di jawab, Ugetsu hanya diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara. Sama dengannya, G hanya diam mentap dengan bosan ke arah Giotto.

"Ugetsu… bisakah kau kemari?" ujar Giotto dengan senyum masih terpancar dari bibirnya.

Pemuda Jepang itu menyanggupi permintaan Giotto, ia berjalan ke arah pemuda Italia. Giotto nampak menepuk pangkuannya, seperti mengisyaratkan Ugetsu untuk duduk di sana. G yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangannya, tak senang akan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Giotto akhirnya Ugetsu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Giotto juga mengisyaratkan Ugetsu untuk merangkul lehernya. Walau sedikit malu, akhirnya Ugetsu melakukannya.

Hal ini tentu membuat G geram, ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang bermesraan. Ia tak habis pikir, apa yang di lakukan Giotto? Melakukan hal seperti itu di hadapannya? Apa pemuda itu tak memiliki otak? Ia juga pernah menjadi kekasih orang yang ada di pangkuannya itu. Mana mungkin ia mau melihat adegan seperti itu, kan?

"Mau kemana G?" tanya Giotto dengan sangat anehnya saat melihat G yang akan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Meninggalkan kalian, sialahkan di lanjutkan acara bermesraan anda." Tanpa menoleh ia kembali menjejakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Giotto, lepaskan aku…" bisik Ugetsu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan orang yang memangkunya.

"Tunggu G, jangan cemburu dulu. Kemarilah… karena hari ini hari terakhir Ugetsu ada di sini, tak ada salahnya kau menemaninya juga, kan?" pertanyaan Giotto itu kembali membuat G kebingungan.

Bukankah jika ia masih ada di sana, ia hanya akan menjadi pengganggu? Kenapa malah Giotto ingin ia ada di sini juga? Ingin membuatnya cemburu karena hanya ia yang bisa menyentuh Ugetsu? Oke, hal itu berhasil membuat G cemburu, jika ini yang diinginkan Giotto mungkin bisa membuatnya puas.

"Memang kenapa ini hari terakhirnya? Lagipula, kuberi tahu satu hal. Aku tak cemburu dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, hanya saja… bisakah kalian tak melibatkanku dalam acara bermesraan kalian itu? Merepotkan…"

"Benarkah? Kau tak akan menyesalkan, G? Kudengar kalian belum melakukan apapun saat pacaran, jadi… tak masalah jika aku yang menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuhnya kan?" Giotto menyeringai saat mengatakannya. Benar dugaan apa yang ia katakan, G dan Ugetsu memang belum melakukannya.

G mengepalkan tangannya, sangat erat hingga mengeluarkan darah. "Kau sebenarnya ingin apa dariku, Primo?"

Bisa di lihat Giotto menyeringai, "aku ingin… kita melakukannya bertiga," ujarnya dengan sangat santai. Entah dia kesambet setan dari mana sampai berani mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Tentu, G dan Ugetsu hanya menampakkan wajah terkejut mereka. 'Apa katanya? Melakukan bertiga? Melakukan apa yang ia maksud?' batin mereka berdua kurang lebih.

Giotto yang juga merasa aneh dengan suasana di tempat itu yang mulai hening sedikit merasa tak enak. 'Ettoo… kenapa mereka berdua diam? Memangnya apa yang kukatakan salah?'

Ugetsu tampak tak mengerti, ia bertanya pada G "G-dono, melakukan bertiga apa maksudnya?" ujarnya dengan nada berbisik.

G tampak menghela sedikit nafasnya, "maksudnya adalah melakukan 'itu' secara threesome." jawabnya singkat.

Kembali pikirannya bertanya-tanya, "melakukan 'itu' secara threesome? Maksudnya?"

Dalam hati, G mengacungkan jempol sambil menangis mendengar pernyataan polos dari orang yang ada di sampingnya itu, "kau ini benar-benar baka, eh? Atau polos?" ujar G tak kalah berbisik, wajahnya sedikit merona ingin menjawab pertanyaan kelewat polos itu.

Ugetsu berpikir sejenak, menatap wajah G yang sedikit memerah. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan jawabannya walau sedikit ragu… jangan-jangan, Giotto ingin…

"Ngg… ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua terdiam? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" ujar Giotto dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Kedua pemuda di hadapannya itu lantas langsung menatap kearah Giotto. G yang jauh dari tempat Giotto hanya bisa menggebrak meja, sedangkan Ugetsu yang dekat Giotto mencubit kedua pipi orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Jelas salah! Kau, baka Giotto/Primo!" teriak keduanya kesal.

"Eh? Masa? Tapi aku ingin…" ujar Giotto dengan wajah memelas.

Keduanya lumayan tak tega, tapi juga tak mau. "Tidak!" tolak Ugetsu.

"Terserah…" sahut G, sepertinya ia mau-mau saja.

Tampaknya Giotto sedikit merasa senang, tapi tidak setelah melihat senyuman dengan aura hitam terlihat sebagai background Ugetsu. Mau tak mau Giotto harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, kitty eyes! Kenapa kitty? Tentu saja kitty adalah image Giotto dan dia benar-benar sangat menyukai kucing! Alhasil nama untuk puppy eyesnya berganti menjadi kitty eyes. Oh, sungguh sangat gaje.

"Tidak, saya tidak mau! Permisi." Ugetsu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ya, G berjalan mendekati sang Primo yang sudah terduduk di pojokkan dengan tampang _gloomy_ miliknya.

Tentu dengan menahan tawa, G menepuk kepala sang boss singkat. "Hei, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa Gio? Tak biasanya kau mengikut sertakan diriku saat kalian berduaan?" ia menernyitkan dahinya, meminta jawaban yang jelas dan cepat dari orang yang ia tanyai tadi.

"Kau tahu G, aku tahu kau masih mencintainya." si pirang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan dada tersilang di depan dadanya. "Lagipula… Ugetsu juga masih menyukaimu." Ia tersenyum, tulus, cukup tulus di mata G. Memang ada yang salah dengan orang satu ini.

"Heh, tahu dari mana kau? Jangan asal bicara… suka dengan cinta itu beda… dan, aku tak mau mengambil kekasih dari teman, sahabat, dan keluargaku." Ya, perkataan itu sdikit mengenai Giotto. Oh, dia pasti sengaja mengatakannya. Walau terdengar manis, perkataannya itu seperti langsung menusuk hatinya; satu kata, sakit.

"G, kau enteng sekali ya mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu," ujar si pirang memegang dadanya.

Si pirang kembali duduk di pojokkan dengan tampang _gloomy_-nya, tentu si merah pun tertawa mengejek. "Kau benar-benar jelek saat seperti itu, Giotto. Sudahlah, aku mau kembali… sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mengejar si bodoh itu… jaa ne~" G melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan Giotto dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tampang berpikir.

#GU/02U(?)#

Sungguh, apa yang di pikirkan Giotto tadi? Melakukan bertiga itu maksudnya cosplay bertiga? Memang beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat memesan baju cosplay baru dan sepertinya Giotto ingin mengenakannya, tapi… tunggu! Masa G mau ikutan juga? Bukannya ia biasanya menolak? Waktu aku menyuruhnya mengenakan nekomimi ia tak mau, padahal manis sekali. Ya, yah… sudahlah, hal itu kapan-kapan ku pikirkan.

Kakiku berjalan kembali ke ruanganku, hampir selesai membereskan barang-barangku. Yah, walau ku tinggal beberapa waktu, tapi aku sungguh tak tahu hingga sampai kapan aku berada di Millefiore itu.

Tapi—sampai waktu itu, aku tak bisa melihat tempat ini. Setelah ini akan sedikit berbeda, tak ada keributan tak ada berkas yang berantakan, tak ada Giotto, G, Lampo, dan yang lainnya.

"Oh, Ugetsu? Kau sudah mau berangkat?" suara yang familiar, benar saja dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Alaude-dono melintas dan berhenti di depan pintu kamarku, aku tersenyum melihatnya, seperti biasa dia selalu berekspresi kesal.

"Ah, tidak… baru besok berangkatnya, hari ini membereskan barang-barang yang akan di bawa" aku tersenyum kecil.

Alaude-dono tampak terdiam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi setelah itu dirinya hanya membalikkan badannya dan pergi entah kemana. Sedikit aneh, tapi begitulah biasanya Alaude-dono.

.

.

"Jadi, Primo… ada apa lagi-lagi anda memanggilku?" ah, entah ada apa Giotto memanggilku. Kalian tahu, sudah keberapa kalinya beliau memanggilku? Empat, bayangkan empat kali itu aku harus berjalan dari jarak yang sangat jauh, dan terperangkap di ruang ini selama berjam-jam dengan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti alasannya.

Sepertinya ada yang sedikit berubah dari waktu-waktu yang lalu, wajah Giotto tampak serius dan tak dapat di tebak. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?

"Ugetsu, kau tahu… aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tak kuasa menahan semburat merah di wajah, aku hanya menunduk. "Mu-mungkin?" entah mengapa terdengar nada gugup di suaraku.

"Kenapa kau menjawab mungkin?" Uh, dia berjalan menujuku. Bisa kurasakan hentakan demi hentakan di lantai yang di akibatkan oleh kakinya. Kenapa aku merasa aneh? Gugup, berdebar namun ada sedikit perasaan takut.

Aku menelan ludahku, keringat tampak meluncur mulus dari pelipis hingga pipi. "Ka-karena aku memang tak tahu…"

Bisa kurasakan tangannya menyentuh pipi lalu daguku, mengangkatnya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya. Turun hingga menyentuh ikat topi yang ku kenakan, melepasnya dengan gerakan lembut hingga rambut panjang yang tak kuikat tergerai ketika topi tersebut sudah berpindah tangan.

"Apa… yang anda lakukan primo? Bisakah anda kembalikan topi itu?" tanyaku, entah kenapa aku menggunakan bahasa sopan di depannya, aneh… biasanya aku melakukannya hanya jika ada orang lain di antara kami.

…

"Primo?" tanyaku kembali setelah ia acuhkan selama beberapa menit.

Giotto mendesah lelah, apa aku sudah membuatnya lelah? "Kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa sopan di hadapanku, Ugetsu? Apa karena aku mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu di saat seperti ini?" ia menundukkan kepalanya, meremas topiku. Aish, topiku yang berharga… semoga dirimu tak rusak setelah ini.

Untung saja seruling berharga yang selalu ku jaga hingga sekarang ku letakkan di lengan kimono, tidak di topi yang biasa ku lakukan. "Tentu saja tidak Primo, saya melakukannya karena ini perjumpaan terakhir kita" ujarku mantap, kulihat wajah Primo menegang, ia menggigit bibirnya tapi kemudain menghela nafas.

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa lagi Asari Ugetsu… aku akan menanti kedatanganmu…" ujarnya, ia berdiri, berjalan kearahku tapi tak berhenti ia tetap berjalan meninggalkanku yang sebelumnya memberikanku secarik kertas.

Aku membacanya… '_Ku tunggu kau di kamarku nanti malam… jangan terlambat…_' aku menoleh, dan Primo sudah tak ada di sana.

.

.

Ugetsu berjalan ke tempat Giotto, sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang di berikan oleh pria itu.

Ia membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya, "Primo?"

"Kau sudah datang Ugetsu?" sapa seseorang, ya… dia adalah Giotto. Ia sudah menunggu Ugetsu datang ke ruangannya, senyum cerah yang biasa di perlihatkan pria itu merekah, tanpa tahu hal tersebut, Ugetsu masuk tanpa pertahanan.

Giotto menggiring Ugetsu ke meja yang ia siapkan di balkon, pemandangan rembulan yang indah menghujam penglihatannya, angin malam yang menenangkan membelai kedua orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana Ugetsu? Kau suka?" tanyanya dengan senyuman. Ugetsu hanya mengangguk dan kemudian ia tersenyum. "Duduklah…" Giotto menggeserkan tempat duduk untuk Ugetsu, setelah itu ia duduk di tempatnya.

"Minumlah… hanya anggur putih, jangan takut-takut~" ujarnya seraya menatap intens Ugetsu.

Ugetsu yang tak tahu menahu meminum segelas anggurnya, rasa manis dan hangat menghujam kerongkongannya. Beberapa saat setelah meminum anggur tersebut, entah kenapa nafasnya menderu, terasa sangat panas, untung ketika ketempat ini ia tak memakai serta topinya dan jubah putihnya.

Giotto yang berada di seberang hanya tersenyum samar, merasakan angin malam yang menerjang dirinya. Ia menatap Ugetsu, "ada apa Ugetsu? sepertinya kau berkeringat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" dengan bersusah payah Ugetsu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Giotto mendekatinya, berdiri di belakangnya, ia menatap intens leher jenjang yang berkeringat itu. "Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda tepat di telinga Ugetsu, mendesah kemudian menjilatnya.

"P-primo… ahh…" desahan di keluarkan Ugetsu, matanya terasa berat, pikirannya terasa kosong ia tak bisa berpikir. Sepertinya Giotto telah memasukkan sesuatu di dalam minumannya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Ugetsu…" dengan begitu Giotto menggendongnya, merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur miliknya, dan demi tuhan! Giotto melonggarkan kimono Ugetsu, sehingga membuatnya sangat berantakan dan terlihat seksi dengan wajah memerah yang di keluarkan Ugetsu.

"P-primo? Aahh! Aaah… ap—aah… Primhh…" Ugetsu mendesah ternyata Giotto sudah bermain dengan lehernya, mengigitnya pelan dan menjilatnya, memberikan tanda merah yang terlihat untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Ciumannya lengser ke dada bidang Ugetsu, bermain dengan tonjolan yang berada di sana, mengigit, jilat dan plintir, berkali kali ia melakukannya.

"A-aah… Gio… aah…" Ugetsu menjambak rambut pirang milik Giotto.

Tangan jahil yang tak mau hanya diam akhirnya bermain dengan benda yang berada di bawah, meremasnya dan di rabanya lembut. "Hm~ kau sudah basah ya, Ugetsu…"

"A-aaahh… ah… aaahh…"

Giotto mengeluarkan benda tersebut, berdiri dengan tegak. Tanpa ragu Giotto melahapnya, memaju mundurkan kepalanya mengikuti permainan hingga akhirnya Ugetsu memuntahkan hasratnya keluar.

"Aaaaah! Primo! A-aahh… aah…"

"Wow… kau cepat sekali, Ugetsu…" ujarnya dengan desahan. Tak lupa ia memuntahkan setengah hasrat Ugetsu dan melumurkannya ke ketiga jarinya, sementara setengah yang ada di dalam rongga mulutnya ia telan habis.

"Aaah… Primo… apa yang kau laku—eerrghh…" Ugetsu membelalakkan matanya.

Satu jari Giotto dengan cepat ia masukkan dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Ugetsu, kontan Ugetsu menggigit bibirnya dan menggenggam erat bantal yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dua jari miliknya ia masukkan saat ia rasa Ugetsu sudah mulai terbiasa, di gerakkannya jari-jari tersebut degan liar, berusaha meloggarkan lubang tersebut.

Tanpa segaja Giotto menabrak sebuah titik yang dapat membuat Ugetsu mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk yang kedua kalinya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Aaagh! Di-disana… aah…" desahnya.

"Begitu? Jadi si sini eh? Tapi, maaf Ugetsu… aku sudah tidak tahan…" ujar Giotto mendesah ia keluarkan kedua jarinya, degan cepat ia menurukan zipper celananya, menurunkan serta celana miliknya dan memperlihatkan benda yang sudah menegang dan mengeras.

"Aku mencintaimu Ugetsu… sangat… aku takut kehilanganmu, _my ame_…" selesai mengatakannya, Giotto menghujam lubang Ugetsu denga bendanya, dengan sekali hentakan benda miliknya telah memasuki lubang hasrat milik Ugetsu.

Setitik air mata keluar begitu saja, ia tak bisa mangeluarkan suaranya akibat rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya. Setitik noda berwarna merah mengalir begitu saja mengotori seprai, bau anyir darah menggelitik hidung. Keperawanan err… atau keperjakaan Ugetsu sudah diambil oleh seorang don Vongola.

Di gerakkannya dengan pelan, ia mencium bibir Ugetsu untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang ame kepadanya. Desahan demi desahan di keluarkan Ugetsu setelah akhirnya terbiasa dengan benda lain yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Uhh! Aaahh… hhh… aaaahhnnggg…"

Giotto menggerakkannya semakin lama semakin cepat, degan cepat ia mengganti posisi mereka, ia memangku Ugetsu di pangkuannya, mereka tak berhadapan Giotto membiarkan Ugetsu membelakanginya.

Derap langkah berat terdengar semakin mendekat, tadinya Ugetsu mengacuhkannya tidak sebelum akhirnya derap itu berhenti tepat di pintu kamar Giotto. "G-giotto… ada orang… nngghh…" rintihya.

"Kau ingin menghentikannya Ugetsu?" bisik Giotto.

"Ta—aaahh…"

"Primo! Ada apa kau memanggilku?" ujar suara di seberang ruangan, berkali-kali ia mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya tanpa jawaban membuatnya ingin berteriak, tentu ia tahu bahwa Giotto ada di dalam.

"Masuk saja G… kita bisa berbicara di dalam…" ujar Giotto setengah berteriak. Dan hal itu membuat Ugetsu menatap Giotto tak percaya.

"Baiklah aku masuk…" pintu terbuka, terbelalaklah mata merah G.

Kaget… ia sangat kaget, ia tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya. "P-primo? Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Ja—ngan nnh… lihat… Ji—G…" rintih Ugetsu, Giotto menggerakkan bendanya, ia menahan pinggang Ugetsu, menggerakkannya agar sesuai ritme gerakannya.

"Hai, G… kau ingin bergabung?"

"Ap—apa maksudmu Primo!" G sudah tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya, ia benar-benar ingin mengamuk saat ini.

Giotto menghentikan gerakannya, melebarkan lubang milik Ugetsu yang masih menelan benda miliknya. "Kau pasti mengerti maksudku… kulihat, kau juga sudah tak dapat menahannya, kan?" ujarnya tepat saat ia melihat benda milik G sudah meraung minta di keluarkan dari tempatnya.

"Aaahh… aaahh! Aaahh!"

"Cih, aku tidak mau!" elaknya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin sekali menghujam lubang Ugetsu dengan miliknya.

"Benar, kau tak mau?" Giotto menyeringai saat ia melihat G sudah gemetaran. "Lihatlah G… sepertinya Ugetsu juga sangat menginginkan milikmu…"

"Ji—G… aah! Aaah…"

"Kau yang minta Ugetsu!" ia berlari menerjang, Giotto pun menampakkan seringaiannya.

G mencium bibir Ugetsu, seperti tak ada hari esok untuk menikmatinya. Perlahan ia memasukkan bendanya kedalam lubang Ugetsu walau sebenarnya masih ada benda milik Giotto yang bersarang namun apa daya, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ugetsu membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasakan benda G memasukinya, rasa sakit kembali di rasakan Ugetsu ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, dan pada akhirnya suara yang sangat miris tersebut tergantikan oleh desahan-desahan saat tanpa sengaja benda milik Giotto dan G menekan titik ternikmatnya.

Berkali-kali mereka melakukan hal sama, keluar masuk hingga Ugetsu mengeluarkan hasratnya untuk kesekian kali. Titik klimaks sekarang menghujam Giotto dan G, mereka dengan intens memainkan benda milik Ugetsu agar mereka bisa keluar bersama, menumpahkan hasrat milik mereka.

Dan akhirnya klimaks di rasakan ketiganya, Giotto dan G menyemprotkan hasrat mereka di lubang Ugetsu, sedangkan pria itu sudah terkulai lemas dan tertidur begitu saja.

"Ah… dia pingsan…" ujar Giotto dengan senyum manisnya.

G mendengus, "itu salahmu kan?" ujarnya ketus.

"Hei, bukan hanya salahku… tapi kau juga…" sanggah sang don Vongola, ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Ugetsu. "Aku juga ingin tidur… oyasumi…"

"Hm, buona notte…" G pun merebahkan dirinya sebelumnya ia kecup ringan bibir Ugetsu. "Oyasumi, Ugetsu…" akhirnya mereka tertidur dan terbawa sang pembuai mimpi.

.

.

-Suzuku-

.

.

Huaaaarrgh! Sugoii desu! Gimana trisam yang me bikin? Anehkah? Gaje kah? Taukah… me bikin draft sebelum yg rated M berbulan-bulan yang lalu… dan entah mengapa me bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan bagian yg rated M dalam satu hari entah kenapa pikiran me sedang yadong-yadongnya mesum akut mode, untunglah bukan bulan puasa bikinnya… err… tapi… masih berniat untuk me REVIEW kan? Silahkan di review atau flame, asal flame yg membangun ;)

Yup! Makasih yg udah review… reviewan anda sangat membantu member semangat~ oh, me mau menyampaikan sesuatu… tidak ada review kurang lebih 4 tdak akan me lanjutin lagi~ ^^ saa… sampai jumpa lagi ;)


	6. Parte 6

Disclaim: KHR punya Amano sensei

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pair: DioScevola (10051)

**Warning**… **aneh, BL, Shonen-ai, Male x Male, Semi AU, ablay, lebay, semoga kalian suka, OOC jangan lupa… dan OC yg berterbangan…**^^ **Rated turun jadi T and still any gaje and hugar(humor garing) ;)**

-XXXVXXX- flash back/end flash back

Precipitazioni in Cielo Sereno

Parte 6

.

.

Pagi begitu cerah, bahkan bisa terdengar suara burung berkicau yang menandakan pagi hari telah datang dan mencoba untuk membangunkan seluruh manusia agar ikut merasakannya. Di suatu ruangan, lebih tepatnya kamar. Terlihatlah tiga orang yang tertidur di satu tempat tidur dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh mereka. Kelelahan akibat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

Pemuda yang berada di tengah, pemuda dengan rambut panjang hitam dengan wajah yang menunjukkan jika ia orang asia. Tampak terbangun, mungkin karena sudah saat-nya ia untuk bangun. Pemuda bernama Asari Ugetsu itu melihat ke samping kiri dan kanannya, sepertinya ia tak membangunkan kedua orang itu.

'Tsk! Berlebihan sekali, rasanya pinggulku nyeri' batin Ugetsu melihat G. dan Giotto yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Ia bergegas untuk bangun dan mandi, bersiap meninggalkan Vongola menuju Millefiore.

Beruntung keduanya tak terbangun saat ia turun dari tempat tidur, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat setelahnya ia mengenakan baju yang sudah ia siapkan. Sepasang Jas hitam dengan kemeja biru dan celana panjang berbahan kain hitam.

Mengikat rambut hitamnya ke belakang, dan tak mengancingkan jasnya serta ia tak menggunakan dasi. Bukannya tak mau dan memang seperti itu penampilannya dalam balutan jas, tapi ia tak bisa dan tak pernah mengenakan baju itu kecuali ada perjamuan resmi. Pasti selalu G. yang memakaikannya dasi.

Tanpa meninggalkan apapun, ia keluar dari kamarnya, membungkuk sekilas di depan pintu yang belum ia tutup, dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah menutup pintu ruangannya. Dengan membawa satu kopor besar, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat Millefiore.

Sebenarnya ia tak begitu tahu dimana tempat itu berada, beruntung setelah keluar dari Markas Vongola ia melihat Novanta dan Bufera di depan sebuah mobil hitam pekat. Novanta tersenyum sekilas melihat Ugetsu. Dan Ugetsu membalas senyuman itu.

"Selamat pagi, Novanta-dono dan Bufera-dono," ujarnya berbasa-basi. Walau ia tahu tidak ada tanggapan dari Bufera.

"Selamat pagi Ugetsu, o-ho~" Novanta membalas salam dari Ugetsu dan membuka pintu mobil itu. "Anda pasti lelah sekali semalam, benar?" ejek Novanta dengan seringai yang kentara di bibirnya, ia melihat cara jalan Ugetsu yang tak biasa, yah, dirinya hanya berspekulasi apa yang telah di lakukan Giotto kepada salah satu Guardiannya ini.

Seketika wajah Ugetsu memerah, sepertinya Novanta bisa tahu apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ugetsu mencoba untuk mengembalikan rona wajahnya seperti semula. Berdeham terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Hahaha~ begitulah," ujarnya tak memberikan jawaban yang jelas untuk Novanta.

"Cepatlah Novanta, aku sudah lelah berdiri seperti ini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke markas!" kali ini Bufera memotong perkataan yang akan di lontarkan oleh Novanta. Sedangkan pemuda berambut keriting dan berwarna hijau itu menatap Bufera sekilas sebelum akhirnya menuntun Ugetsu untuk memasukkan barangnya di bagasi.

"Baiklah, baiklah… tak usah berteriak Bufera, aku masih bisa mendengarmu." Novanta melirik sekilas pada Bufera dan kembali tatapannya tertuju pada Ugetsu, sedangkan pemuda asia itu sudah masuk kedalam mobil, ia hanya menutup pintu di samping Ugetsu. Ia sendiri duduk di kursi pengemudi di susul oleh Bufera yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mobil berjalan meninggalkan Vongola dan melaju menuju Millefiore. Sepertinya Ugetsu tak terlalu tertarik melihat Markas Vongola yang akan ia tinggalkan beberapa saat itu. 'Sampai jumpa, G.'

Ia tak akan tahu, setelah ia meninggalkan Vongola, semuanya akan berubah.

.

.

G. terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya terasa lengket. Ah, ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam, dan hal itu membuat rona di wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur Ugetsu, menoleh kan kepalanya ke kanan, ia tak melihat Ugetsu di sampingnya. 'Sudah pergi… Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun padanya,' batin G. ia kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ugetsu.

Keluar dari kamar Ugetsu dan menguncinya, kamar itu sepertinya tak akan di gunakan lagi sebelum Ugetsu kembali. Karena ia tak akan mengizinkan masuk kedalam kamar itu, kamar milik Ugetsu. Toh, Azzura bisa menggunakan kamar Giotto dan ruang kerja lain. Di markas itu banyak sekali tempat bahkan beberapa yang masih kosong.

"Ugetsu…" ujarnya lirih.

.

.

Beberapa bulan sudah ia lalui di Millefiore, ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan tugas-tugasnya. Dio juga tak banyak mengganggunya, mungkin hanya sesekali ia mendapati pemuda pecinta marshmallow itu menyuruhnya untuk mencari seseorang, entah itu untuk hal iseng atau hal lain.

"Dio-dono, sebenarnya… untuk apa anda menyuruh saya mencari Scevola dan Brizio?" tanya pemuda asia itu, sepertinya ia penasaran sekali dengan dua orang yang saat ini sedang di cari oleh Dio.

Dio memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, "Ne, ne~ Ugettchi~ tugasmu hanya mencari mereka berdua, jadi, tak usah terlalu memusingkan siapa mereka berdua, ne?" ujarnya dengan menunjukkan cengirannya.

Ugetsu menghela nafasnya, jadi orang ini tak ingin ia tahu siapa kedua orang yang di cari olehnya? "Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya lagi…" ia kembali ketempatnya, seperti biasa, Dio selalu menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan Ugetsu. Sepertinya ia tak sabar mengenai kedua orang yang di percayakan kepada Ugetsu untuk mencarinya.

Kembali Ugetsu berkutat pada pekerjaannya, sedangkan Dio hanya duduk dan memakan marshmallow-nya di sofa tak jauh dari tempat Ugetsu. "Ini…" ujarnya saat melihat sebuah berkas, sepertinya ia menemukan orang yang mereka cari.

Tertarik dengan apa yang di dapatkan oleh Ugetsu, Dio akhirnya meninggalkan sofa yang ia duduki tadi. "Ada apa, Ugettchi~?" tanyanya.

"Dio-dono… sepertinya saya sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang kedua orang yang sedang kita cari." Ugetsu menatap Dio yang senyumnya kini telah menghilang dan diganti oleh wajah serius yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

Dio menunggu Ugetsu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, Ugetsu-pun menghela nafas sebentar. "Mereka berada di Jepang, saya tidak tahu jika keduanya sudah beraliansi dengan Vongola… jadi, kemungkinan mereka berada di markas Vongola yang berada di Jepang."

Kembali cengiran khas terlihat di bibir Dio, "Bagus~ baiklah, Ugettchi~ kau ikut denganku, karena kau yang tahu di mana markas Vongola di Jepang sana~" ujar Dio memutuskan. Ugetsu terlihat tak suka dengan keputusan Dio, menyuruhnya ikut ke Jepang? Yang benar saja.

"Saya, ke Jepang bersama anda?" ujarnya ingin mengkonfirmasi apa yang di katakan oleh Dio, bisa saja ia salah dengar.

"Apa kau tuli, Ugetsu? Tentu saja kau harus ikut denganku ke Jepang." Dio kembali mengulang perkataannya walau terdengar suara yang sedikit terdengar ketus di telinga Ugetsu.

"Baiklah…" kali ini Ugetsu menyerah, sepertinya memang sudah saatnya ia kembali ke Jepang, Negara yang sudah memberinya mimpi buruk itu.

.

.

Jepang, Markas Vongola…

"Dio-san…" seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah bata dan sebuah kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Scevola Uberto nama pemuda itu, orang yang sejak dulu dicari oleh Dio. Scevola juga, tampaknya sangat menrindukan Dio, tetapi ia tak berani kembali ke Italia, kembali ke tempat Dio. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara keduanya?

"Scevola… Scevola~ hoooi~!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Scevola dari lamunannya, ia melihat belakangnya, ternyata sahabatnya sudah sampai.

"Maaf Brizio, aku tak tahu kau sudah sampai…" sebuah senyumah nampak di bibirnya.

Pemuda bernama Brizio, tampak mengangguk, dan setelahnya ia memberi sebatang permen berasa strawberry kepada Scevola. Brizio sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang di lamunkan oleh Scevola, ia sudah hapal siapa orang itu, ya, Boss dari Millefiore, dan teman sejak masa sekolah Scevola, dan tentunya orang yang di cintai oleh pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Dio.

"Jika kau merindukannya, sebaiknya kau kembali ke Italia, biar di sini aku yang urus…" ujar Brizio memberi gagasan. Yang kembali di tolak dengan gelengan kepala oleh Scevola. "Jangan paksakan dirimu…" ujarnya menambahkan saat melihat raut sedih nampak di wajah Scevola, teman baiknya.

"Aku tak memaksakan diriku, Brizio." Scevola meninggalkan Brzio dengan Robot Gola Mosca-nya. Mendekati jendela terdekat yang ada di ruangan itu, menatap langit dengan wajah sendu, 'Dio-san…'

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Sce-chan~" Dio tak bis berhenti untuk menyeringai setelah pesawat yang di naikinya mendarat di bandara. Meneliti bandara itu dengan seksama, dan pandangannya kembali kearah Ugetsu. pemuda yang dilihatnya sepertinya sama sekali tak menyadari jika Dio sedang menatapnya.

'Jepang… Sudah lama sekali aku tak kemari, tempat penuh kenangan…' batinnya miris, pikirannya kembali lagi di beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ugettchi~ kau ingin menunggu apa di sana? Kau tak lupa kenapa kau datang kemari, kan~?" tanya Dio saat Ugetsu tak mengikuti jejaknya yang sudah akan berjalan meninggalkan bandara itu menuju taksi terdekat.

Mendengar Dio memanggilnya, mau tak mau Ugetsu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah pemuda Italia itu. Memasuki sebuah taksi yang kemudian membawanya ke alamat yang telah ia katakan pada sang supir taksi.

"Hmm~ kenapa kau jadi pendiam seperti ini, Ugettchi~ apa kau ada masalah atau kau rindu dengan kekasihmu di Italia~?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sebanrnya tak tertarik untuk mendengar jawaban, tetapi, daripada diam saja di tempat itu, bukan?

Terdengar suara tarikan nafas yang lumayan panjang oleh Ugetsu, ia melirik sekilas pada Dio. "Saya tidak punya kekasih di Italia begitu pula dengan masalah, hanya… sudah lama saya tak kembali ke Jepang" ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Dio.

Dio menyeringai, "Begitu~ Jadi kau merindukan tempat kelahiranmu ini~? Ternyata kau bisa melankolis sekali, ya, Ugettchi~"

Keduanya merasakan taksi yang di tumpanginya telah berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas. Bisa di perkirakan jika mereka sudah sampai di Markas Vongola yang berada di Jepang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang berada di Italia, sama-sama luas. Salah satu penjaga pintu tampak mendekati keduanya, rasanya, Ugetsu mengenal orang itu.

"Kojirou?" ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Orang yang di panggil Kojirou tampak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak mungkin… Apa aku salah lihat? U-Ugetsu-sama!" teriaknya kegirangan bercampur tak percaya.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam dan bermata coklat madu itu dengan segera memeluk Ugetsu yang berada di depannya. Sepertinya sangat senang dengan kedatangan sang Ame Hito. "Ugetsu-sama! Ugetsu-sama! Aku merindukanmu!" teriaknya masih dengan memeluk Ugetsu. Sedangkan Ugetsu sedikit kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Kojirou.

"Oi! Kojirou! Apa yang kau lakukan, berteriak-teriak seperti i—…" seorang lagi anak buah yang sepertinya sedang berpatroli mendengar suara jeritan Kojirou yang sangat keras, mendatangi tempat ketiganya berada dan sepertinya kembali Ugetsu membuat pemuda ini terdiam kaku di tempatnya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Yo, Jirou…" sapa Ugetsu masih dalam keadaan di peluk oleh Kojirou yang bertubuh mungil.

Jirou nama pemuda itu, berlari dengan cepat menuju Ugetsu. Dengan tubuh yang sama besar dengan dirinya –karena sekarang Ugetsu telah tumbuh lebih besar dari yang dulu– dan dengan kecepatan seperti ingin men-tacle dirinya yang dalam keadaan tak bisa bergerak, terlihat menakutkan di mata Ugetsu.

"Matte… matte, Jirou! Chotto matte yo!" teriak sang Ame Hito, walau pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menghentikan Jirou yang telah men-tacle atau sebenarnya Jriou hanya ingin memeluk dirinya. Lumayan sakit sebenarnya. "Itte…" erang Ugetsu, kini dua orang telah bergelayutan di tubuhnya.

"Ugetsu-sama~" ujar keduanya. Dio yang diam tak menolong Ugetsu akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Ugetsu yang seperti, Ini-adalah-ajal-ku-kami-sama.

"Ekhem! Dio-dono… apa yang anda tertawakan?" tanyanya tak senang melihat Dio yang sepertinya puas dengan tawa yang ia hasilkan.

Masih kurang bisa menahan tawanya, akhirnya Dio memutuskan untuk mendekati tembok dan memukul-mukul permukaan tembok itu karena ia tak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat ini. "Demi Tuhan di atas sana… Wajahmu benar-benar lucu, Ugettchi~ coba kau lihat wajahmu itu~"

"Ya! Siapa kau?! Seenaknya memanggil Ugetsu-sama seperti itu!" ujar Kojirou sedikit nyolot. Beruntung, karena hal itu Ugetsu bisa bernafas dengan normal walau sebentar karena Jirou masih memeluknya.

Masih mencoba untuk menenangkan tawanya, Dio menghirup dan menghela nafas beberapa kali. "Ou~ aku? Aku Boss Millefiore~" ujar Dio dengan seringaiannya.

Kojirou dan Jirou seketika dalam Mode War mereka. Siapa yang tidak tahu Millefiore? Famiglia yang dengan seenaknya menyerang Vongola, Famiglia yang mencari gara-gara dengan Famiglia terbesar di Italia, datang ke Jepang tepatnya ke markas Vongola bagian Jepang? Sendirian tanpa pengawalan, seperti masuk kedalam kandang Singa.

"Ugetsu-sama, tolong berlindung di dalam. Biar kami yang mengurus Pria ini!" ujar Kojirou seraya melindungi Ugetsu.

"Koji—…" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jirou sudah memotongnya.

"Ugetsu-sama, cepatlah! Pria ini sangat berbahaya!" teriak Jirou sama dengan Kojirou, ia juga dalam Mode War miliknya.

"Kojirou! Jirou! Hentikan kalian berdua, Dio-dono adalah tamu kita, saya yang mengajaknya kemari. Jadi, tenanglah… dia tidak berbahaya selama Orang itu masih ada di sini…" kali ini akhirnya Ugetsu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beruntung keduanya langsung mematikan mode mereka masing-masing dan mempersilahkan Dio dan Ugetsu masuk kedalam.

"Heheheh~ mereka lucu juga~" kekeh pemuda Italia itu. Membuka bungkusan marshmallow yang ia ambil di tasnya, mencomot satu dan memakannya. "Kau mau marshmallow, Ugettchi~?" tawarnya seraya menyodorkan bungkusan yang baru ia buka.

Dengan tulus Ugetsu menolak tawaran Dio, "Tidak terima kasih, mereka tidak akan seperti itu jika anda tidak mengeluarkan hawa tak mengenakkan seperti itu…" ujarnya.

Kembali Dio terkekeh, "Salahkan tampang mereka yang sepertinya menarik untuk di goda." Hening sesaat sebelum Dio kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, dimana Dia?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius.

Ugetsu melirik sekilas pada Dio, "Dia ada di lantai atas, mungkin masih ada di ruangannya…" ujarnya sedikit yakin, karena tak ada suara ledakan hingga saat ini. Mempercepat jalannya, menunjukkan jalan yang ia ingat adalah ruangan Orang Itu. Menaiki tangga dan kembali berjalan di sebuah lorong hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pintu. Pintu berwarna coklat tanpa ukiran.

"Di sini kah?" Dio tampak memperhatikan pintu coklat itu. Menganggukkan kepalanya saat Ugetsu bersiap untuk membuka pintu coklat tersebut.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas terlihat setelah pintu kecoklatan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan dua orang yang sedang meneliti sebuah robot yang bisa diketahui sebagai Gola Mosca.

Dio menunjukkan seringaian di bibirnya, akhirnya ia menmukan pemuda yang ia cari. "Sce-chan~" ujarnya di ambang pintu.

.

.

Italia di waktu yang sama…

"Argh! Aku bosan dengan semua ini…" frustasi, saat ini Giotto tampaknya frustasi dengan pekerjaannya yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Kembali ia memandang langit mendung di luar sana. Sebentar lagi pasti akan hujan.

Membicarakan hujan… ia rindu dengan Ame Hito-nya. Pemuda asia dengan pakaian khas Negri Sakura, dan kehebatannya dalam memainkan Sakuhachi. Seruling Jepang. Dimana sekarang pemuda itu? Apakah ia baik-baik saja di Millefiore?

Bisa saja ia pergi ke Millefiore dan menemui Ugetsu. Tetapi, Ugetsu pasti sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa Giotto bilang ke Millefiore? Bukankah Ugetsu sekarang berada di Markas Vongola bagian Jepang? Tentu saja itu semua karena Ugetsu maupun Dio tak mengatakan apapun pada Pria bersurai pirang itu.

Tak ayal jika saat ini Giotto sangat ingin pergi ke Markas Millefiore dan menerjang Ugetsu. Beberapa bulan tak bertemu pasti dia sudah sangat berbeda, banyak berubah ataukah masih sama seperti dulu? Bahkan Giotto tak tahu jika saat ini Ugetsu sudah tak mungkin bisa menjadi Uke-nya, karena perubahan tubuh Ugetsu yang sangat drastis selama beberapa bulan ini.

Di tempat lain bahkan G. yang biasanya tak akan peduli dengan Ugetsu kini beberapa kali kita bisa melihatnya sedang melamun. Ah, mungkin hanya saat hujan datang saja, mungkin? Karena, hujan mengingatkannya pada Ugetsu. "Ugetsu… kau bodoh… aku rindu dengan masakanmu!" kembali seseorang terlihat frustasi.

Kembali di depan sebuah jendela besar, seekor burung hantu berwarna putih memperhatikan ruangan di dalamnya. Memperlihatkan sang penguasa Vongola, Giotto sedang melamun seraya memperhatikan hujan, tanpa menyadari adanya sang burung hantu yang masih memperhatikannya. "Giotto…" lirih sang burung hantu.

Burung hantu dengan bulu tak biasa dan kedua bola mata yang berbeda. Sudah bisa di perkirakan jika burung hantu itu adalah Mukurowl, milik Spade.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sce-chan~" ujar Dio masih di ambang pintu. Ugetsu menunggu di dekat pintu masih menahan pintu itu agar tak tertutup dan mengenai Dio yang masih tetap diam di ambang sana.

Bisa di perhatikan jika pemuda berambut merah bata, membelalakkan matanya melihat kehadiran Dio di hadapannya saat ini. Pria yang ia rindukan, serta orang yang selama ini ingin ia temui tetapi tak bisa. Saat ini berada di depannya dengan senyum seperti biasa dan sebungkus marshmallow kesukaannya.

"Dio-san…" ujarnya tak percaya, kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati Dio. Takut jika apa yang ia lihat hanya ilusi semata. Ia tersenyum saat ia bisa menyentuh Dio dengan tangannya. Memeluknya dan merasakan kehangatannya. "Dio-san… Dio-san… aku merindukanmu…" Dio membalas pelukan Scevola, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan mengelus punggungnya.

Ugetsu sedikit mendorong Dio agar masuk dan dia bisa menutup pintu itu, tahu jika ia sudah tak di butuhkan, Ugetsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengelilingi Markas Vongola ini. "Brizio-dono, sepertinya keduanya mengusir anda juga…" ujar Ugetsu melirik pada Brizio yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Brizio dengan permen batang yang di kulumnya, sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu Scevola bersama Dio… Dia begitu merindukan orang itu, jadi, aku tak ingin mengganggu…"

"Sama dengan saya, sepertinya… Tertarik mengelilingi tempat ini bersama saya?" tawar Ugetsu, daripada ia bosan di ruangannya. Dan sepertinya Brizio menyetujui gagasan Ugetsu saat ini, ia tak ada pekerjaan di ruangannya sendiri, Gola Mosca juga ia tinggal di kamar Scevola.

.

.

To be Continued…

A/N : yaaa~~ akhirnya gw memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penpik ini… ga enak juga ternyata punya tanggungan penpik…

Oke, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa sih Scevola, siapa itu Brizio, bahkan siapa itu Dio? Scevola, bisa di katakan jika dia adalah Shoichi Irie, Brizio, seperti yang kalian tahu, jika dia adalah Spanner di jaman Primo sana. Sedangkan Dio, mungkin juga, kalian bisa tahu siapa dia~ Yep, mungkin itu saja… masih ada yang berkenan membaca?

Review~ **RadioBrain Walker**: huhuhu~ yah, Ugetsu emang di buat Uke untuk saat itu, tapi~~ beneran dia bakalan jadi uke? Kekekek~ ^^ Makasih udah Review, dan nunggunya… Review lagi? ^^

**06/07/2012**


	7. Parte 7

Disclaim: KHR punya Amano sensei

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pair: UgetsuKyoko, SpadeGio

Hati-hati dengan FlashBack dan Waktu tepatnya

**Warning**… **aneh, BL, Lil Straight, Semi AU, ablay, lebay, semoga kalian suka, OOC jangan lupa… dan OC yg berterbangan…**^^ **Rated sedikit naik jadi T+ and still any gaje and hugar(humor garing) ;)**

Precipitazioni in Cielo Sereno

Parte 7

.

.

Kembali di pagi hari yang cerah, namun berbeda kali ini. Tempat kali ini bukan lagi kamarnya yang berada di Italia Millefiore maupun Vongola. Ya, ia tahu tempat ini. Markas cabang Vongola yang berada di Jepang.

Saat ini Ugetsu dan Dio, berada di Jepang untuk menemui dua orang. Yah, sebenarnya hanya seorang, toh, awalnya juga, Dio hanya ingin bertemu dengan Scevola bukannya Brizio. Daripada membahas itu, sebaiknya kita pindah setting.

Sebuah tempat yang sangat indah, penuh pepohonan dan sebuah danau yang menghiasi, danau dengan air jernih yang sangat indah. Udara segar di pagi hari, dan di temani langit biru yang indah jarang awan, serta matahari yang masih terlalu dini untuk menyengatkan hawa panasnya. Ya, di sebuah taman ini, pemuda Jepang kita sedang bercengkrama dengan suasana di sini.

Sepi, namun nyaman, mungkin karena taman ini berada di wilayah Vongola makanya jarang sekali ia melihat orang lewat sekedar olahraga atau jalan-jalan di tempat ini. 'Hhh… Jepang, sudah lama sekali…' batinnya miris, mengingat kejadian apa saja yang telah ia alami di Negara kelahirannya ini.

'Tempat pertemuan…' ya, pertemuannya dengan Giotto hingga akhirnya ia bisa berada di Vongola dan bertemu dengan G. 'Tempat perpisahan dan kehilangan…' ia masih ingat dengan baik kejadian di saat keluarganya di bantai dan G. meninggalkannya. 'Dan beberapa kisah yang… sulit untuk kuingat…'

'G… bagaimana kabarnya saat ini? Aku merindukanmu…' kenapa harus G.? Bukankah ia menyukai Giotto? Kenapa bukan nama Giotto atau wajah Giotto yang ia ingat? Apakah karena Jepang tempat paling banyak kenangannya dengan G., begitu?

Jika boleh ia berharap, ya, ia ingin berharap jika karena Negara inilah, bukan karena hal lain.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, ke suatu tempat yang bahkan ia tak ketahui, hanya mengikuti instingnya dan keinginan tahu yang berada di benaknya. Apa yang akan ia temukan di taman ini jika ia tersesat?

Dan… suara debaman yang cukup untuk di dengar olehnya dan seseorang yang ia tabrak yang dapat mengembalikan pikirannya ke dunia nyata. "Ah! Maaf, apa anda baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka, Nona?" ujarnya cukup khawatir dengan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

Gadis itu sedikit ragu saat menerima uluran tangan dari Ugetsu, tapi ia juga tak enak jika menolak uluran tangan dari seseorang dengan wajah khawatir seperti itu. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai-sampai Ugetsu tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. "Terima kasih…" ujarnya menyadarkan Ugetsu.

"Ah, eh… ya. Sama-sama" kali ini Ugetsu membalas, dengan sedikit canggung dan terbata karena ketahuan menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ia bisa melihat sang gadis tertawa kecil, tunggu… rasanya ia mengenal gadis ini. "Kyoko… Kyoko-san?" ujarnya memastikan.

Gadis itu terlihat kaget saat sebuah nama meluncur mulus dari bibir Ugetsu. "Kenapa anda bisa mengenal saya?" ujar gadis itu, ya, ternyata Ugetsu tak salah mengenali, seseorang yang sudah menolongnya dulu.

Ugetsu tersenyum, terlihat tampan juga sedikit manis. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyoko-san… saya, Ugetsu… Asari Ugetsu…"

.

.

"Aaah~ bosaaan~ Sce-chan… bisakah kita sekedar jalan-jalan di kota untuk melepaskan kebosanan ini?" rengek Dio di sofa terdekat tempat Scevola saat ini. Saat ini, Dio dan Scevola sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah, tempat eksperimen Gola Mosca berada.

Scevola menghentikan kegiatannya dan menolehkan pandangannya pada Dio, sebelumnya ia menghela nafas sebentar dan mengacak pinggangnya. "Maaf, Dio-san, saat ini aku harus menyelesaikan Gola Mosca terbaru kami. Jika tak selesai hari ini, kami tak bisa mengejar _Dead Line_ Gola Mosca rancangan baru yang lain…"

Seperti tak mendengar perkataan Scevola, Dio kini telah menikmati Marshmellow kebanggaannya, dan juga benda yang sudah menjadi Tread Mark seorang Dion, Millefiore 1st. Terlihat frustasi, dan sedikit kesal, Scevola melanjutkan pekerjaannya menangani sirkuit Gola Mosca.

Beruntung Brizio tak ada di tempat itu, karena pemuda itu tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan Scevola tentunya, toh saat ini bukan bagiannya mengurusi Gola Mosca karena masih banyak Gola Mosca yang membutuhkan sentuhannya.

.

.

Italia saat itu…

Giotto tampak giat mengerjakan pekerjaannya, oh, segiat apapun Giotto pada akhirnya ada batasnya juga. Ia membanting pena miliknya di lantai kemudian mengambilnya kembali dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia tak menginginkan teriakan dari para pengurus rumah jika terlihat tinta mengotori karpet ruang kerjanya bukan? Tinta sukar hilang bila menetes di karpet dan mengering, kawan.

"Aku lelaaaaahhh! Aku ingin bertemu Ugetsu…" pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, hmm… sudah berapa bulan, atau bahkan tahun ia tak bertemu dengan Ugetsu? Ah, ia malas untuk menghitung, ya… masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, tak mungkin ia membuang waktunya hanya untuk menghitung tanggalan, bukan?

Terdengar suara debaman pintu terbuka dan tertutup, menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap hampir kehitaman. Kedua bola mata yang berlainan membuatnya mudah di kenali, apalagi dengan potongan rambut yang menyerupai buah.

Semangka, buah yang berfungsi apa saja, bisa di makan dengan segar jika buahnya matang. Bisa di buat jus jika kita menginginkan sari patinya. Juga bisa di buat hiasan saat perjamuan jika seorang Chef handal menjadikan buah itu untuk _Fruit Crafting_. Hmm, benar-benar buah multifungsi.

"Spade? Ada apa?" senyum khas seorang Giotto menghantam penglihatan Spade. Masih sama, ya, sama seperti dulu… Giotto yang ia rindukan, Giotto yang tak memikirkan Ugetsu yang berada di sampingnya, Giotto yang hanya miliknya.

Spade membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran jahil, ya, ia sangat senang mengusili Boss-nya. Tidak, bukan berarti ia kesal pada Boss-nya ini, melainkan, ia suka sekali dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Boss-nya saat ia mengganggunya. Kekanakan memang.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui, _my Amore_…" ujarnya dengan nada seduktif. Ia ingin Giotto tahu jika ia masih menyukainya, dengan mengatakan 'Suka' dan 'Cinta' yang kerap kali ia katakan. Yah, walau berbuntut dengan penolakan dan tanggapan dingin. Cinta itu susah di dapat jika kita tak berusaha, kawan.

Giotto tertawa kecil, tidak, bukannya senang. Ia tertawa dengan rona wajah yang dingin. Sepetinya Spade sedang tak ada di daftar orang yang ingin temui di kala lelah. "Kau mengigau Spade? Atau salah makan Semangka menjadi Nanas?" ejeknya.

Kali ini terdengar kekehan di tempat Spade, "menanti sang Hujan yang tak kunjung datang _My Sky_? Apa kau tak bosan menunggunya terus menerus? Apa sang Awan tak membantumu menemukan Hujanmu?" kali ini ucapan Daemon sedikit membuat Giotto kesal, ia sedang tak ingin di singgung tentang Ugetsu yang menghilang bersama Dio.

Apa boleh buat, ia tak berpikir Ugetsu dan Dio berada di Jepang karena keadaan di Italia cukup gawat dan berat karena banyaknya kasus. Tak mungkin Giotto berpikir sampai sejauh itu tentang Ugetsu bukan? "Jangan membahas Ugetsu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Spade… Kau membuatku bertambah kesal!"

"Nufufufu~ bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu sangat kesal. Aku hanya ingin mengganggumu sebentar~" kekehnya dengan raut muka bercanda di wajahnya, ia mengeluarkan Jam saku berharganya dan melihat sudah berada di manakah jarum jam saat ini dan, "ups, sepertinya aku harus pergi~ sampai jumpa lagi, _My Amore_~" ia meletakkan setangkai mawar merah di meja Giotto, dan tubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan kabut yang menyelimuti tempat semula berdirinya Daemon Spade.

"Ukh! Dia kemari hanya untuk mengejekku? Benar-benar menyebalkan… ah, mawar…" ia melihat setangkai mawar merah yang tadi di tinggalkan oleh Spade, ia tak terlalu menyukai mawar tetapi, ia juga tak membencinya. "Hihihi~ benar-benar khas Spade…" mendekatkan mawar itu dan mengecup mahkota bunga berwarna merah tersebut.

'Harum…'

.

.

"Nama saya… Ugetsu… Asari Ugetsu…" Ugetsu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyoko sekali lagi. Membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya mengecup punggung tangan kanan Kyoko, sikap formal yang biasa ia gunakan di Italia.

Sedikit kaget saat tangannya di kecup begitu saja oleh Ugetsu. Saat ini, bahkan setangkai mawar merah kalah merah oleh rona wajah milik Kyoko, dia malu, terlalu malu di perlakukan seperti itu. Ugetsu, ya dia ingat, pemuda yang di rawat di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Ia tak mungkin lupa dengan wajah itu, walau sekarang… banyak sekali perubahan yang signifikan pada Ugetsu, toh, dia seorang Pria, masih dalam pertumbuhan.

"Ugetsu-san? Waah! Sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu ya?" ujarnya, ia sudah mengingat pria di hadapannya ini, benar-benar berubah, wajahnya yang semakin maskulin, tingginya yang sepertinya ikut bertambah, senyumnya yang jauh lebih ramah daripada dulu.

Ugetsu tersenyum, sedikit miris, "Sudah sangat lama kita tak bertemu…" ujarnya kembali.

.

.

"Hee~ Ugetsu, kau ingin… menikah dengan seseorang?" Dio agaknya kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ugetsu. Bisa kita kesampingkan dulu kata di atas dan merenung sebentar? Baik, saya mulai… pertama, bukankah Ugetsu sangat mencintai Giotto? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba, di tempat ini, di tempat selain Italia yang bahkan Giotto tak tahu keberadaan mereka ini… Ugetsu bilang ingin 'menikahi seseorang'?

Kedua, apa Ugetsu sudah tak mencintai Giotto lagi dan menginginkan sebuah keluarga normal? Layaknya keluarga lain yang terdiri dari sepasang Suami-Istri dan Anak? Apapun jawabannya, kita dengar dulu penjelasan dari Ugetsu.

Dio tersenyum tertarik, "Jadi, wanita beruntung mana yang mendapatkan hati seorang Asari Ugetsu?" ia menyelidiki raut wajah yang di perlihatkan oleh Ugetsu. 'Pandai menyembunyikan ternyata~' batinnya saat tak menemukan apapun.

Ugetsu menyerahkan sebuah foto. Foto seorang gadis dengan gaun terusan berwarna putih. Gadis dengan rambut cinnamon yang indah dan berbola mata madu yang terlihat lebih lembut. Senyuman yang di berikan gadis yang di foto menunjukkan ia sangat bahagia sekali di foto saat itu. "Gadis ini yang akan ku nikahi…" Ugetsu berkata dengan tenang.

"A-apa?! Ugetsu-san! Apa tidak masalah? Vongola adalah keluarga mafia, yang sama halnya dengan Yakuza di Jepang ini." Scevola menatap dengan penuh selidik, matanya memperlihatkan kecemasan pada seseorang yang akan ia bawa ke tempat berbahaya bernama Mafia ini.

Ugetsu tersenyum, "Aku sudah menyadari konsekuensi yang akan terjadi jika aku mengajaknya menjadi Mafia. Aku ingin melindunginya dengan tanganku, aku sadar aku mungkin tak mampu, tetapi aku menyukai Gadis ini…" ia berlutut dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan badannya, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, menyembah kepada Dio yang duduk di sofa.

"U—Ugetsu-san…" Scevola tak sampai hati untuk memperingatkan Ugetsu lagi, dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Dio. Toh, saat ini, Ugetsu bekerja di bawah Dio. Scevola menatap Dio yang berada di sebelahnya, ekspresi Dio tak dapat di baca. Sepertinya ia sedang menimbang apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti.

Dan sebuah cengiran khas seorang Dio, menjawab permintaan Ugetsu. "Baiklah, asal kau melindunginya, Ugettchi~" ujarnya dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk Ugetsu. Mendengar hal itu, Ugetsu dengan semangatnya menjebat tangan Dio dan berterima kasih. Akhirnya, ia akan mendapatkan keluarga normal, yang ia inginkan.

.

.

"Sudah sangat lama kita tak bertemu… Kyoko-san" Ugetsu tersenyum miris. Ia menatap kearah Kyoko yang menyadari senyumannya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah salah memilih kata-kata. Ya, jangan ingatkan Pria ini dengan mimpi buruk yang ingin di lupakannya! Teriakan di hatinya membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ugetsu-san, Ugetsu-san… maaf, maaf… jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu, aku tak ingin kau terlihat bersedih lagi…" ucapnya dengan air mata berlinang di mata kirinya dan di susul dengan mata kanannya.

Shock, Ugetsu dengan cepat mencari sebuah sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada Kyoko. "Ma-maaf… jangan menangis lagi, Kyoko-san… jangan bersedih hanya karena saya…" pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin melihat lagi air mata itu.

Kyoko yang mendengar dan melihatnya, jadi tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang sudah keluar dari tempatnya. "Hihi~ anda benar, maaf… ah, lagipula Ugetsu-san, tolong panggil saya Kyoko saja, tak perlu menggunakan '-san', oke?" Kyoko mendekatkan dirinya pada Ugetsu, mengangkat dagu Ugetsu yang menunduk lemas.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, kedua mata mereka bertautan menatap mata satu dengan yang lain. "Ya, Kyoko…" sebuah suara meneriakan sesuatu di benak terdalam milik Ugetsu. Ia menginginkan gadis itu, ia menginginkannya!

Jika ia menikah dengan gadis itu, apakah ia bisa memiliki keluarga yang normal? Apakah ia bisa memiliki keturunan? Apa ia bisa mengembalikan jiwa adiknya kedunia ini dalam wadah 'anak' darinya?

**Ia menginginkannya, ia menginginkannya, ia menginginkan gadis itu!**

**Ia ingin, ingin, ingin!**

Sebuah senyuman terukir indah dalam bibir Ugetsu, menampakkan keinginan yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Keinginan memiliki sebuah keluarga. "Kyoko, kau bisa memanggilku Ugetsu juga jika kau mau…" tangan Ugetsu sudah berada di kedua tangan Kyoko. Tanpa mengetahui niat dari seorang Asari Ugetsu, Kyoko hanya terus tersenyum dan mengikuti ajakan Ugetsu ke tempat tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengar dan melihat kegiatan panas mereka.

.

.

"AAAHH~! AHHHNNGG! OOHH~ UGETSU!" dua suara deruan nafas di sebuah kamar hotel terdekat yang bisa ia capai bersama Kyoko. Dua tubuh berlainan tanpa sehelai kain yang membungkus mereka. Keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan akibat 'kegiatan' gila-gila-an yang mereka lakukan.

Tubuh seorang wanita, di bawahnya tampak kelelahan. Juga sedikit kesakitan, baru pertama kali ia melakukan hal ini, hubungan intim dengan seorang pria. Wanita berambut cinnamon itu terkulai lemas, bagian bawahnya baru pertama kali ini merasakan sensasi nikmat seperti ini.

Satu kalimat, Permainan yang sangat hebat.

"Kyoko, tidurlah, besok akan kuantar kau pulang…" Ugetsu mengelus pipi wanita itu lembut, awal rencananya telah ia laksanakan. Hanya tinggal menunggu buahnya yang akan ia petik. Tetapi sebelum memetik buah itu, ia harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Ya, dengan menikahi gadis ini.

Sebuah seringai terlihat, terlihat sama menyeramkannya dengan seringai Daemon Spade. Tapi kita harus lihat dulu siapa yang menyeringai, ya, karena seorang Asari Ugetsu jarang sekali memperlihatkan seringai Iblis seperti ini.

.

.

"Baiklah, asal kau melindunginya, Ugettchi~" Dio tersenyum penuh makna, mencomot sebuah marshmallow di dalam bungkusan yang ia bawa. Menatap senyuman dari seorang Asari Ugetsu yang di lihatnya sangat berbeda. Bagaimana, ya… penuh dengan, sesuatu? Ah, tidak mengerti. Biar ia lihat dulu saja apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Setelahnya manik matanya melihat Ugetsu berjalan keluar dan kembali ke ruangannya. "Dio-san, apa tidak apa-apa jika ia menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan kita tidak tahu asal usulnya?" Scevola mendekati Dio, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat itu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

Dio menyeringai, "Tenang saja Scevola, ini pasti akan sangat menarik… apa kau ingin melihat drama ini hingga selesai, Scevola?" Dio menolehkan wajahnya kepada Scevola, sebelumnya ia masih dengan setia menatap pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ma—maksudnya?" tanya Scevola tak mengerti, sungguh, apa yang ada di dalam kepala kedua pria berbeda ini? Mengapa senyum mereka tampak mengerikan? Senyuman yang menginginkan sesuatu, menginginkan hasrat itu untuk terpenuhi.

"Sudah kubilang tenang saja Scevola, kau pasti akan mengerti dengan berjalannya waktu… apa yang di inginkan oleh Amehito, dan bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini~" kembali tangan itu mencomot marshmallow yang tinggal beberapa di bungkusannya. "Apakah seperti yang di katakannya? Atau malah berkembang lebih menarik? Fufufu~ aku jadi tak sabar~"

"…" Scevola menatap bergantian antara pintu tempat di mana Ugetsu keluar tadi dan Dio yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. 'Menyeramkan, kedua orang ini menyeramkan… ukh, perutku sakit jika memikirkannya…' batinnya ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi. 'Brizio… ya, Brizio, aku harus minta tolong padanya.'

.

.

"Jadi… kau ingin aku mengehentikan pernikahan Ugetsu?" rambut pirang acak-acakan terlihat semakin acak saja setelah mendengar cerita dan permintaan sahabat berambut merahnya ini. Apa-apaan dengan mengacaukan pernikahan? Apa yang akan ia dapat jika mengacaukannya?

"Ya! Kumohon Brizio, ukh… kumohon ganggulah, apapun itu dengan cara bagaimanapun. Tetapi jangan sampai ketahuan… perutku melilit rasanya saat membayangkan apa yang baru saja aku katakan…" Scevola menahan rasa perih di perutnya dengan memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ya, ia bukan orang yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini dengan baik.

Brizio mencoba untuk menghentikan Scevola, "Wow, wow, wow… tunggu dulu, Scevola. Apa kau gila? Bagaimana bisa aku menghentikan hal seperti ini, jika musuhku adalah Ugetsu dan Dio yang menikmati keadaan ini?" ia mengungkapkan unek-uneknya. Ia tak mau melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan dirinya dan Scevola. Apa lagi sampai melawan Dio. Ia tak sampai hati dan tak sampai kekuatan jika seperti itu.

"Kumohon Brizio… bantu aku…" Scevola tampak masih memohon pada Brizio, sebenarnya Brizio tak sampai hati harus menolak keinginan Scevola sahabatnya, tapi…

Brizio dengan segenap kekuatannya, menggelengkan kepala miliknya. Menolak keinginan Scevola, "Scevola… sebaiknya kita lihat dulu, apa yang kau cemaskan terjadi atau tidak. Jika apa yang kau cemaskan ternyata tak terjadi, bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka? Bagaimana nasib keluarganya nanti? Bisa saja wanita itu sudah hamil duluan sebelum mereka menikah, kan?"

Terdiam sesaat, pemuda merah bata itu menundukkan kepalanya, benar apa yang di katakan oleh temannya satu ini. Ya, bagaimana jika apa yang di katakan oleh Brizio benar-benar terjadi? Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan orang lain. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang di tinggalkan oleh Ugetsu di Italia? Bagaimana dengan cinta pemuda itu pada Giotto atau G.? Apakah semua itu telah berakhir sejalan dengan berlalunya waktu?

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N:

Wueeeehh… akhirnya cerita menuju babak akhir~ mungkin tinggal beberapa chap lagi, yosh! Mari kita tunggu sama-sama! Review?

19/08/2012


End file.
